Where the Lonely Ones Roam
by ShadowFire225
Summary: "The Valar have sent me to call upon you." Gandalf replied. "It is time to pay your due." "I owe the Valar nothing!" She snarled as she stalked away. "They took everything from me." "No, Elva." Gandalf called. "You lost everything when you killed your sister."
1. Disgraced

**Greetings my dearest readers! I have been on hiatus from writing my stories for a while and I do request your forgiveness for not updating in rather some time. Well, my hiatus was cut short when ****_The Hobbit_**** came out. I was bitten by the Dwarf Bug and could not resist the charms of my funny little friends. Obviously this one centers around Bofur, but I have another one in the works that centers around Kili. That one shall be out once it is finished. And as for the rest of my stories; well they are still on hold at the moment. As soon as they are each complete I shall finished posting them as well. Now on to the disclaimer!**

**As much as I would dearly love to, I own nothing recognizable as Tolkien's works or characters. The only thing that belongs to me are the characters of my own design. I hope you all enjoy! Reviews are highly welcomed, and flames shall be used to light torches and feasting fires in the main hall! ;)**

Prologue: Disgraced

White clouds drifted gently across the vast blue sky which stretched itself across the whole of Middle Earth. The bright light of the shining sun sparkled with glowing radiance throughout the land. And a soft spring breeze tickled the new budding leaves as it danced past the trees. Here and there birds chirped their merry tunes celebrating the day brought forth for them to enjoy. All manner of hibernating creatures had emerged from their dens to warm themselves in the new season. Far to the south lay the mystic wood of Fangorn Forest. It was a domain that few souls dared to tread, but one that a solitary figure found sanctuary. Or so much as her past could allow her sanctuary; for the skeletons that lay dormant in the shadows never do so for long. It was on that warm and merry spring day that one life would change forever. A large, honey coloured wolf padded silently through the trees as it stalked a doe that had wandered away from the herd. The wolf eyed it with bright, golden eyes. Tucked deep within them was a look of humanlike intelligence.

The she wolf, for it was female, wriggled her shoulders as she prepared to launch herself towards the doe. Suddenly a flash of light erupted in front of the doe and it bolted into the forest. The she wolf pulled her lips back in annoyance and turned towards where the light had come from. A man in grey robes, pointed grey hat, and long grey beard tucked into his belt stood where the light had come. The wolf pinned her ears back angrily. It appeared as though she was attempting a snarl, yet no sound was produced. It was obvious that the she wolf could have easily dispatched the man had he been a mortal man. There was no doubt in this for the she wolf was larger than any normal creature of her kind. She stood at nearly four feet at the shoulder with razor sharp claws and needlepoint fangs. But this was no ordinary man. This was a Wizard who held a great power.

"Forgive me for startling your prey, Elva." The man said to the wolf.

The she wolf, Elva, flicked her ears in discontent. This Wizard was one of the last persons she wished to see.

"_What do you want, Olórin?_" She snapped, speaking directly to his mind.

"That is a name I have not been called in some time." The Wizard commented to himself, then returned his attention to the wolf. "I am known as Gandalf in this world."

_"Forgive me if I appeared to care._" Elva sneered. "_But you have not yet answered my query. Why are you come?_"

"The Valar have sent me to call upon you." Gandalf replied. "It is time to pay your due."

Elva pinned her ears flat against her skull and opened her mouth in displeasure. Had she been able to speak a dark snarl would have been heard from her throat. She whipped around angrily and stalked into the trees.

"_I owe the Valar nothing!_" She snarled as stalked away. "_They took everything from me._"

"No, Elva." Gandalf called. "You lost everything when you killed your sister."

Freezing in mid-stride, Elva's eyes widened in shock and hurt. Her hackles, which had been raised threateningly, fell and her ears drooped pitifully. She turned her head enough to give the Wizard a sidelong glare and pulled her lips back in a snarl.

"_What do I owe them?_" She growled sullenly.

"Aulë saved you from your intended fate, and Nienna took your side." Gandalf replied. "It is to them you owe your life. Would you allow that debt to go unrequited?"

"_And what, pray tell, do the great and merciful Valar wish for me to do?_" Elva asked scornfully.

"They have seen your sufferings and it pains them that a Maiar that was once their own has descended into such a state." Gandalf answered her.

"_Then they should have ended my existence when they had decided to in the beginning!_" Elva snapped.

"Eru would not see one of his children ended without chance." Gandalf shook his head. "The Valar have decreed that you may redeem yourself to them and be restored to honour. But only if you understand the lesson they wish for you to learn."

"_And what lesson is that?_" Elva asked warily.

"I do not know." The Wizard replied airily. "I was not told of the details, save what you must do to learn their teaching."

"_How am I supposed to learn a lesson I have no knowledge of what it is I am supposed to be learning?_"

"Do you wish to be restored or do you not, you hard hearted creature?" Gandalf snapped, losing his patience with her.

Elva pulled her lips back at him momentarily, then looked at the ground sullenly. When the Valar punished her she vowed to never aid them even if they were to request it of her. Twas not that she believed they would, but she wanted her hatred and anger to fester in her heart. She wanted to build an impenetrable wall that none could break down. And now her walls began to tremble as she thought of the chance to go back to the way things were. No. Not the way they were. That was an impossibility. But her life could finally return to a sense of normalcy. She glanced back up at Gandalf grudgingly. This could be her last chance. But it was not as though she had much choice in the matter to begin with. The old Wizard would find a way to drag her along since the Valar had decreed she go. After a moment of indecision she nodded curtly.

"_What am I to do?_" She asked.

"I am assisting on a quest to help the young Dwarf Prince, Thorin son of Thrain, reclaim the lost city of Erebor from the great Dragon, Smaug." Gandalf informed her. "The Valar believe that this journey would be one where you could learn their lesson easiest."

"_I am to go on a journey with a Dwarf to slay a Dragon?_" Elva deadpanned. "_They really do wish to see me dead. That is a fool's errand._"

"Not a Dwarf." the Wizard shook his head. "Thirteen to be exact. And one Hobbit."

"_Well if this isn't a collaboration of jesters, I know not what is._" The she-wolf scoffed, scratching her ear. "_Thirteen Dwarves, One Hobbit, and a Grey Wizard to take on the Dragon Smaug? I shall be more than a little surprised if this adventure succeeds._"

Gandaf watched her carefully. It was obvious that, under her scorn and scoffing, that her interest had been piqued. The Wizard knew if she was to accompany them on the quest he would have to chose his next words very carefully. But Gandalf knew that she would never agree to the quest if she knew what Aulë and the other Valar decreed she was to learn. For Elva had vowed to never let the walls around her heart be broken. She would live in anger and solitude for the rest of her eternity, forever despising the Valar and hating herself for what she was and did. Elva swore no love would ever enter her heart again. And that was just what the Valar wished for her to learn.

"I can understand why you think this is a foolish quest." Gandalf agreed carefully. "It is. The chances for this quest to succeed are very slim. But what an adventure would it be to see those with everything gathered against them rise from the ashes of defeat to the soar on the wings of victory?"

Elva looked the Wizard up and down. She sensed there was more hidden beneath that statement than he was letting on. But her interest could not be suppressed and she nodded slowly. Besides, Gandalf would never cease gathering her unto the quest, so she decided it would be less painful in the long run to agree.

"_Where must I meet this band of fools?_" Elva asked after a short time.

"You shall meet me at the house of the Hobbit in The Shire." Gandalf answered, forcing himself to not show his relief. "His name is Bilbo Baggins, and I shall place a mark on the correct door that you may know where to wait. You must not reveal yourself to the group until I reveal you; however."

"_Trail along in the shadows like a criminal?_" Elva snorted. "_How befitting._"

"They will not be in want of your company, especially knowing what you are." Gandalf stated evenly.

"_A murderer?_" The she wolf snarled.

"A wolf." Replied the Wizard. "We leave in a fortnight, Elva."

"_I can hardly contain my excitement._" She sneered.

With that the she wolf stood up and galloped into the shadows of the forest. Gandalf sighed. She was as cold as ice and her heart as hard as the stones themselves. It was going to take a warm fire to melt her walls. Only one who understood what it was to lose everything, yet was as polar opposite to her own self could have the slightest chance of returning her. And Gandalf was certain of who that would end up being. He only prayed that the one he thought of would be up to the task. With that he turned and vanished in a flash of blinding light and the forest was silent once more.


	2. Trail of Shadows

**Hello again my beautiful readers! I cannot believe how many people have already watched and/or favorited my story! Thank you all so much! Now here is chapter 1, as usual I own nothing recognizable as Tolkien's works. Elva, Aerin, and Isil are all of my own creation. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Trail of Shadows

Darkness covered the land. The sun had set nearly two hours previously which was a blessing for Elva. It meant there was little chance of her being seen by anyone. That would have risen a uncontrolled panic in Hobbiton. An attention she would rather not attract at the moment. She padded along the road glancing at each door she passed. None of them bore the sign Gandalf had told her would be on the door. Suddenly she heard the rowdy sound of a gathering from the Hobbit hole just ahead. Elva paused for a moment before trotting over. On the bottom of the door was a small, glowing, runic "G" etched into the door. That must have been the sign Gandalf spoke of. Elva padded to the window and looked through it. A merry gathering of Dwarves banded in the Hobbit hole. They ate and drank and partied with each other. Elva didn't understand them. They were about to go on a quest that many may not live to see the end of, yet here they were partying? She flicked her ears and watched them curiously. A rhythm began to emerge from the clanking of forks and knives, and the stomping of their boots. The Hobbit who inhabited the Hobbit hole looked agitated. Perhaps even on the verge of a stroke.

"Could you, could you not do that?" He demanded. "You'll blunt them."

"Did you hear that, lads?" Piped up a Dwarf with a strange looking hat in a mocking tone. "He say's we'll blunt the knives."

"Blunt the knives, bend the forks." Chanted a young Dwarf with only stubble for a beard.

"Smash the bottles, and burn the corks." Continued a blonde Dwarf of similar features to the younger Dwarf.

"Chip the glasses and crack the plates," The rest of them chimed in. "That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"

The song was lively and merry. It stirred a longing in Elva that she had not felt in ages. The tip of her tail twitched as she listened to the song they sang. It amused her to a degree. It was a feeling that Elva had not known since before her sister died. Elva pinned her ears and curled her lips. She backed away from the window and wriggled under a bush. She curled her tail over her snout and closed her eyes. The sound of boots treading up the path caught her attention as it was quiet around her. She lifted her head and looked. A lone Dwarf marched up the hill to the Hobbit hole. He was rather grim looking, a permanent scowl etched across his features. He walked up to the door and banged on it three times. Elva scented the air and watched warily. The Dwarf looked her way a moment and they seemed to lock eyes. But from the darkness of the bush, Elva knew she could not be seen. The Dwarf appeared to reach for a weapon at his side and the she wolf bared her fangs, preparing for an attack. The door opened and the staredown was broken. Elva glanced to the door and saw a familiar Grey figure. She flicked her ears as the Wizard looked pointedly at her. She didn't question his innate sense that she was there. The newest Dwarf spoke up.

"Gandalf." He said unsurprised. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way... twice. I would have never found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door."

The door closed and the rest of the conversation was lost to Elva. She figured that was the young princeling, Thorin Oakenshield. He looked as though he had been through hardships and horrors; just like she had. Nestling farther under the shrubbery, Elva closed her eyes and fell asleep. In her dreams she heard the haunting song of the Dwarves as they sang of their lost home. It danced in her mind and turned her dreams to a forgotten realm of glory and power. The wolf woman woke the next morning before the sun had risen. She wriggled out from her bush and stretched. A quick glance in the window let her know that the Dwarves were still asleep as well. But she knew they wouldn't be for long. A few had begun to stir already. A gust of wind rattled the trees and bushes. A glow surrounded Elva and where the wolf once stood was now a young woman. Her hair was honey coloured, the same as the wolf's had been, and it fell down her back, down to her waist and side swept bangs. Her eyes had gone from a brilliant gold to a stormy grey. Her skin had a soft sun kissed tone to it and a few freckles dusted her nose and cheeks. She wasn't very tall, only coming to five feet one inch. Elva wore a light grey cotton shirt with a tan vest, dark brown leather trousers, and pale green boots. A pale blue smoke ring floated past her nose and she glanced behind her shoulder.

"I was worried you wouldn't come." Gandalf commented cheerfully as he took a puff from his pipe.

"_You can take that grin and shove it up your jacksie._" Elva growled. _"I came because I don't have anything to lose. If I die on this fool's errand it wouldn't really matter either way. Also, I knew you would hound me until I relented, and that wasn't something I felt like dealing with._"

"Your optimism is refreshing." Gandalf sniped.

"_By Ilúvatar,_" Elva scoffed. "_If I'm the optimistic one, what does that make you?_"

Gandalf gave her a withering glare and puffed on his pipe again. Elva glanced out across the rolling hills of The Shire and sighed. Then she turned her gaze back to the old Wizard.

"_So when am I allowed to meet these impeccable Dwarves?_" She questioned.

"I do not know when." Gandalf answered thoughtfully. "But I do not believe it shall be too long before they are ready."

"_Thorin suspects something._" Elva told him. "_I could have sworn he looked me right in the eye last night. Do not get your robe in a twist, I was too well hidden for him to actually see me. I feel he sensed I was there. Years of living on the run, in the wild with nowhere to call home. Kindred spirits, the pair of us._"

"I rather find Dwarves to be a merry band." Gandalf commented. "You'll grow to like one or two of them."

"_Oh joyous day._" Elva mocked.

"It wouldn't hurt to get to know at least one." The Wizard told her sternly. "You might learn something."

Elva pulled her lips back in a feral snarl at the allusion the Wizard made. She turned and stalked away.

"We leave in a quarter of an hour, Elva." Gandalf called to her.

"_Fantastic._" She growled.

With that she headed down the road and disappeared into the woods not far away. In a burst of anger Elva broke one of the lower branches of a tree and threw it into a nearby pond. What was she thinking, going along with these Dwarves to slay a Dragon in hopes of returning to her former honour? It was the last, wishful thinking of a desperate child. Her blasted heart had gotten in the way once again. The walls she had so skilfully built around herself continued to tremble and Elva feared they might soon crumble into dust. Would it have been that difficult for her to have said no and remained in her solitude? Elva leaned back against the trunk and slid to the ground. She pulled her knees to her chest, wrapped her arms around her calves, and buried her head in her lap. Not an hour later the sound of a band of horses could be heard tramping through the trees. Elva breathed out heavily and disappeared into the dark underbrush. She waited until they were far enough away before allowing herself to shift back into a wolf. Her paws made almost no noise on the hard packed ground as she trotted along the trail. Elva made sure to keep a good distance between herself and the Dwarves to keep Gandalf happy. She couldn't have cared less what they thought of her. She certainly didn't think much of herself to begin with. Why should she want anything different from them?

The group traveled along for several weeks and managed to cover a fair distance. Nothing of consequence happened for their long trek and Elva was growing bored. On the night fourth night of the third week into their journey, things began to move into place and create a chain of misfortunes. While the Dwarves made their camp by a rocky outcropping and began preparing food, Elva sneaked away to hunt. It wasn't really that she was hungry, for her last meal would have been able to last her another two days, but the wolf woman didn't want to be around the Dwarves if she could help it. After a little less than thirty minutes she managed to bring down a few rabbits and quickly finished them off. Before returning, Elva cleaned her fur in a nearby stream, then trotted back to the camp. She nestled herself under a bush and curled her tail over her muzzle. Just as she was about to be lulled to sleep, sharp cries pulled her back to wakefulness. Elva pinned her ears and scented the air. There were Orcs on the loose. The two youngest Dwarves were poking fun at how frightened Hobbit was over the foul creatures, but Thorin chided them. The oldest looking Dwarf walked over and soothed the pair of them. He told them it wasn't Their fault for Thorin's behavior, nor was it the Dwarf prince's. He had a good reason to hate Orcs.

Elva perked up her ears slightly. Perhaps this would be an interesting story. The old dwarf told a story of loss and desperation. After the Dragon took the Lonely Mountain King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf kingdom of Moria. A great battle was fought to reclaim the city. But they were thwarted by the arrival of great Orcs from Gundabad. Their leader, Azog, was sent to wipe out the line of Durin. Thror was beheaded by the Pale Orc and Thrain went missing. Thorin stood against the great foe. He was alone in his battle with nothing to protect him save a branch from an oak tree. But Thorin and the line of Durin would not be defeated so easily. With a mighty swing he cut off the Pale Orc's left hand. And Azog withdrew into Moria once again. The Dwarves rallied and forced their foes back into the dark pits of the mountain. The Dwarves had gained victory over their enemies. But there was no celebration. What celebration could there be with the cost of lives it had taken to be victorious? From the ashes of the battle rose Thorin atop a hill of bodies and looked across the battlefield.

"We few had survived." Balin finished. "And I thought to myself then, There is one I could follow. There's one I could call King."

As the old Dwarf told the story Elva had crept a little closer. Not enough to be seen, but enough to hear better. She stared at the ground between her paws. Thorin had lost everything, just as she had. His home, his family, and even his life as he had known it to be before. They truly were kindred spirits. No, Elva growled to herself. They would never be so connected. Thorin had only killed those who sought to take his home and his family from him. In that way they could never be the same. But a small part of Elva's shielded heart wondered if he would understand enough of her pain. She snarled at herself. Those damnable walls had begun to tremble again and she refused to let them fall. Getting up from so close to the camp the wolf woman stalked back to her previous bush, curled up, and fell asleep.

The next day broke grey and overcast. Elva snorted in displeasure when she scented the air. It would rain soon which would make for a very unpleasant trek. Standing and stretching, she shook out her fur and looked towards the Dwarves camp. They were all up and just finishing packing away everything. Not long later they had mounted the ponies and set off. Elva padded along after them, still mindful of her distance, and began to wonder when Gandalf planned to show her off. Only a few hours into their trek did the rain begin. It started out as a light drizzle but soon erupted into a torrential downpour. Elva was soaked to the bone in a matter of minutes. Rain wasn't something she was unused to. It often rained in Fangorn Forest. Of course that didn't mean she had to like it any, but she tolerated it. Rain was an essential part of nature's course. It watered the grass and trees; it swelled the river and allowed animals drink and satisfy their thirst. The Dwarves were not taking the rain so well, though. One requested that Gandalf get rid of the rain so that they could continue in comfort. To which the old Wizard replied that if he wanted to change the course of nature he would have to get himself another Wizard.

Of course that piqued the inquisitive Hobbit's curiosity. He asked of the other Wizards and Gandalf told him of the five that there were. Saruman the White was the greatest of their order. Elva flicked her ears, partially to get off some rainwater, but mainly out of anger. Saruman, or Curumo as she had known him, had also been one of Aulë's Maiar. But Elva knew how dark his heart had grown. She was certain Aulë and the other Valar had seen it in him, especially now that Mairon had been speaking with him. Sauron, Elva scoffed. What a befitting name for him. Abhorred, it meant; for that was what he was anymore. Mairon had once been one of the fairest of the Maiar, another servant of Aulë, but he was reduced to his own lowly state. The two of them had done far worse crimes and yet they were not being punished for their fell deeds. Instead, she was for what Mairon did. Gandalf mentioned Alatar and Pallando, the two Blue Wizards, but he could not recall their names. In fact, it had taken Elva a moment of thought as well. She had not heard from them in an age. They had traveled on a journey to the East on an errand, but had never returned. Then Radagst the Brown was mentioned. Radagast had been a Maiar under Yavanna as had Elva's sister, Isil. They had been close, Isil and Radagast, who Elva knew better as Aiwendil. In fact, Elva was certain they had felt affections towards one another. Aerin, their brother, had often attempted to keep Isil and Aiwendil apart. Elva smiled inwardly at the memories of when Isil had outwitted their brother to see her friend.

"Is he a great Wizard?" The Hobbit asked. "Or is he more like you?"

And for the first time in an age, Elva truly laughed. No sound could be heard come from her lips, but she made sure Gandalf could hear it in her mind. The old Wizard replied to the Hobbit and closed his mind off from Elva. She believed it was out of annoyance at her, which gave her more pleasure, but Gandalf simply didn't want her to know how pleased it made him to hear her walls beginning to crack. Whether she knew it or not, it had already begun to happen. Perhaps Aulë had been right. This quest was exactly what she needed to remember who she was. However, the constant driving of the rain soon brought her back to her sullen state of mind. The rains did not let up, even into that night. And so the company slept uncomfortably. But when dawn broke the next day, the sun managed to assert itself and drive away the rains. Elva shook out her fur as she stretched, though it was still damp. But the warmth from the sun would soon enough dry it out. The Dwarves certainly were grateful for the respite from the torrent. They made it to an old, rundown farm buy that evening. The place looked like it had not been inhabited for many years. But something about it made Elva feel uncomfortable. It appeared that Gandalf felt a similar way. The Wizard attempted to get Thorin to move on, in the direction of the Elves; though Elva knew not why they would need to go there, nor did she desire to. But Thorin's Dwarvish stubborn pride refused to relent. Gandalf stormed away in anger to be alone.

"_Are you really going to leave me alone with them?_" Asked Elva in frustration.

"I've had enough of Dwarves for one day." Gandalf snapped under his breath.

"_Fantastic, I'll come with you._" Elva commented trotting over to him, out of sight from the Dwarves.

"Stay put." The Wizard growled. "Keep an eye on them. No telling what trouble their idiocy will get them into."

"_I've always loved babysitting._" She quipped.


	3. What Dawn Reveals

**Woo, two chapters uploaded in one day! It's so nice actually having a story completed before posting it. I don't have to rush on chapters, I can make sure they are good, and I can post any time I choose. You all know the drill, I own nothing recognizable to Tolkien's works. Elva, Isil, and Aerin are my only creations. **

Chapter 2: What Dawn Reveals

With that Elva turned back and returned to the edge of the forest where she could be close enough to know if the Dwarves went anywhere, but far enough that they wouldn't find her. She watched as they scurried around to prepare camp. The two youngest Dwarves took the ponies away into the woods on the opposite side of the run down farm to tether them and watch them. Two others began gathering firewood to start a fire. And the largest Dwarf took out supplies to make supper for the night. Elva absently thought about how she only knew the name of Thorin and Bilbo. With a flick of her tail she stood up and trotted away to explore what was around. The Dwarves couldn't get into too much trouble if she left for only an hour or two. She silently padded away from the camp to search the surrounding area. Elva started down a well worn animal trail. Her nose twitched as she constantly scented the air. There was something amiss where Thorin had decided to make camp. A smell was in the air that Elva could not place, but caused her unrest. Suddenly she froze. Her nose twitched wildly as the scent became recognizable. It was the scent of Trolls. Elva immediately turned back and bolted in the direction Gandalf had gone, praying the Wizard was not too far away. She cursed herself for not recognizing the scent earlier. After an hour of sprinting, Elva's heart felt as though it was about to pound right out of her chest, her sides heaved as her lungs struggled to pull in enough oxygen, and her adrenaline was wearing thin. Finally she found Gandalf. He was on his way back to the camp.

"Elva?" The Wizard questioned in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"_Thorin has made camp by a Troll horde._" She panted as her legs trembled with exhaustion.

"Lead on." Gandalf ordered.

Elva nodded and rushed back the way she had come, all the way back to the camp. It took a little longer to return for Elva was finding her energy quickly draining. When they arrived back at the camp, it was deserted. Embers glowed dim in the fire, and all of their things were still strewn about the camp. No, not all of their things, Elva noted. Their weapons were all missing. Probably with their owners. And their owners were most likely wherever the Trolls were. Elva lifted her muzzle and scented the air. She made a forty-five degree turn and galloped in the direction she could smell the others. Gandalf and Elva rushed to the little valley the Troll had made a cooking fire in. Several of the Dwarves, and Bilbo, were tied up in sacks, while the others were tied to a spit over the fire. She noted absently that the one with the funny hat was one of them. The sun had barely begun to peak over the horizon and the Trolls knew they had to hurry up. They still had time; however, for a large rock would bar the sun for a little while longer. Elva glanced back to Gandalf but found the Wizard missing.

"_Where did that blasted Wizard go now?_" She snarled.

"Wait!"

Elva glanced down the ravine at the Hobbit who had just cried out. She swiveled her ears towards him in surprise, wondering what was going through his little head.

"You're making a terrible mistake!" Bilbo told the Trolls.

"You can't reason with them!" Cried a Dwarf tied to the spit. "They're halfwits!"

"Halfwits?" Asked the one with the floppy hat, although he wasn't wearing his hat at that time. "What does that make us?"

Elva snorted silently. It certainly did nothing to help boost her idea of their intelligence.

"I meant with the, uh, the... the seasoning." Bilbo continued as he hopped over.

"What about the seasoning?" Growled one of the Trolls.

"Well, have you smelled them?" Bilbo whispered. "You'll need something a lot stronger than sage before you plate this lot up."

The Dwarves, of course, were quite offended by his statement. Elva flicked her ears at the Hobbit. She was impressed with him for being quick enough to stall for time. But of course, the Dwarves didn't see it that way. They shouted at the Hobbit, incensed by his words. How could he turn on them like he was? Even more outraged did they become when his idea to make them taste better was to skin them first. The Trolls paid no attention to them, and of course no attention to the position of the sun. If Bilbo could keep his charade up long enough, perhaps they could get out of it all alive. For if the sun rose above the rock soon enough the Trolls would return to stone. There was a little time left, but Elva didn't know if it would come soon enough. She returned her attentions to Bilbo, wondering what he could come up with in his little mind. A particularly... special Troll picked up the largest of the Dwarves and dangled him over his mouth, about to eat him raw.

"Not that one!" Bilbo cried out in desperation, his plan was beginning to fail. "He's infected!"

"You what?" Asked the Troll by the fire.

"He's got worms!" Bilbo nodded. "In his... tubes."

Elva closed her eyes at his pathetic attempt. But at least it was something. She looked around for Gandalf again, but still could see no sign of the Wizard. She pulled her lips back in a silent growl. If he had deserted them when they needed him the most, she would hunt him down and rip out his throat. It was not her job to keep their idiocy in check. The Dwarves began to cry out that they did not have any parasites and were all quite healthy. Finally, Thorin began to realize what Bilbo was doing. He glanced at the others and kicked the one with only stubble for a beard. All of the stopped and glanced up at Thorin for a moment and then back at Bilbo and the Trolls. Suddenly they all began to agree that they were riddled with parasites of massive proportions.

"What would you have us do, then?" The head Troll asked.. "Let them all go?"

"Well..." Bilbo considered.

"You think I don't know what you're up to?" The Troll jabbed him in the chest angrily. "This little ferret is taking us for fools."

"Ferret?" Bilbo cried in outrage.

Elva snorted in mocking amusement.

"The dawn will take you all!" Cried the loud voice of Gandalf.

He brought his staff down on a rock, causing it to crack open and send sunlight streaming into the little valley the Trolls were in. Elva watched in fascination as they returned to stone. She wondered momentarily if it was painful being turned into stone. It probably was and she shuddered at the thought. Elva turned and trotted deeper into the forest. The Dwarves were no longer in danger and Gandalf was back. That meant she did not have to play babysitter anymore, and could return to her secretive trailing of the group.

"_Took you long enough._" She shot at Gandalf.

"_Master Baggins' tricks were quite useful._" The Wizard replied. _"I wanted to see what he could come up with. It was all under control._"

"_I believe you were simply scared of the Trolls._" Elva quipped back.

"_I could not release the dawn until it was high enough behind the rock._" Gandalf told her.

"_If that makes you feel better._" She mocked. "_Now if you will excuse me, I must return to the shadows._"

"_Not this time._" Gandalf stated. "_Be ready to come when I call._"

"_What if I do not wish to be a good dog?_" She sneered. "_You ought to have a reward for me and don't forget to pat me on the head._"

"_Just do as I say!_" The Wizard snapped.

"_Of course, oh mighty sorcerer._" Elva growled.

She removed her thoughts from Gandalf's mind and padded back to the edge of the clearing. Elva still kept a bit of distance. There was no need to frighten the Dwarves with her untimely presence. Of course, that could have been rather amusing to see. She overheard Thorin walk up to Gandalf.

"Where did you go, if I may ask?" The dwarf prince questioned.

"To look ahead." Gandalf replied.

"What brought you back?" Thorin asked.

"Looking behind." The Wizard answered smugly. "Nasty business. But all in one piece."  
"No thanks to your burglar." Thorin griped.

"He had the nerves to play for time." Gandalf replied. "None of the rest of you thought of that."

Thorin looked down in consent and had the grace to look ashamed.

"However," Gandalf continued carefully. "Until I heard word that there were Trolls in the area and you all were in danger, I was in no hurry in my return."

"Heard word from whom?" Thorin demanded.

"A very old friend who knows of your travels and has been following us for some time now." Gandalf told him calmly. "In fact, I invited her to come on this journey."

"There is no room for another member, Gandalf." Thorin growled.

"This was not up to you or I to decide." Replied the Wizard. "Aulë, though you know him better as Mahal, commanded me to bring her. Her part in the journey, though it shall be beneficial to you, is for her. Would you refuse the orders of your creator?"

Thorin glared at Gandalf but gave a resigned sigh.

"Well, where is this friend of yours?" He asked grudgingly. "It would be best to have her introduced to the rest of the company."

"Indeed." Gandalf agreed. "You gather them, and I shall retrieve her."

Elva flicked her ears and the tip of her tail twitched. She wanted very much to suddenly burst from the trees and frighten the Dwarves. But that would end badly and Gandalf would be more than likely to get very angry with her. And an angry Wizard was really not something she wanted to deal with at that time. He glanced to where she was hiding, his innate sense of where she was not giving her much pause once again, and motioned for her to wait until he called her. She rolled her eyes but nodded nonetheless. Gandalf walked over to the rest of the group and addressed them.

"I can only assume you are curious as to why I wish to speak with you all." He began. "And I am going to tell you. There is a new member who shall be joining the company."

He turned to the woods behind him.

"Now you may come out of the shadows." The Wizard called to her.

Elva twitched the tip of her tail and stalked forward. She decided to have a little bit of fun with the Dwarves. Her head was lowered threateningly, ears flattened against her skull, and lips pulled back to show her needle sharp teeth. She stepped into the light of the clearing the company stood in. They rustled back, several gripping their weapons to prepare for an attack. Elva eyed them with contempt. She relaxed, sat down, and scratched the underside of her jaw lazily. This unsettled the dwarves and they glanced between Gandalf and the wolf. Thorin stared at Gandalf in distrust. This was certainly not what he had been expecting when the Wizard said a friend was coming.

"Elva, must you do that?" Gandalf asked her in exasperation.

"_I wanted to have a little fun._" She replied glancing up at him.

"Behave yourself." The Wizard ordered. "And would you return to your normal form?"

"_This is my normal form now._" Elva growled.

"You know what I meant." Gandalf sighed.

"_Fine, fine._" She grumbled.

The air began to gust around them, the trees swaying and leaves rustling wildly. A bright light emanated from and surrounded Elva. The Dwarves looked away from the intensity of light until it disappeared. In place of the wolf was a girl with honey coloured hair and stormy grey eyes. She eyed the Dwarves with apathy, crossing her arms over her chest. The one with the strange hat caught her eye and she quirked an eyebrow at him. He rested a large mattock on his shoulder and watched her carefully. He was the only Dwarf who didn't look at her as though he were about to attack her or as though she were about to attack them. The Dwarf looked at her with what appeared to be interest. Elva narrowed her eyes and looked away quickly. She despised being looked upon as though she were being studied. Thorin looked the small woman over in an appraising manner. Elva despised that even more, as though was deciding if she were good enough to join. She glared at him and curled her lip slightly. Thorin returned her glare and stood stoutly in a kingly manner.

"Thorin and company would like to extend our sincerest welcome to you." Said the Dwarf with the strange hat as he gave a sweeping bow.

Elva stared at the Dwarf curiously. She tried to understand if he was mocking her or if this was simply his way of giving greetings. But she gave a curt nod in his direction anyway. Gandalf told her to make nice with the Dwarves, so might as well start somewhere. The Wizard clapped his hands together with finality.

"Now that all of this is out of the way," He said glancing at the Trolls. "These Trolls must have come down from the Ettenmoors."

"Since when to Mountain Trolls venture this far south?" Thorin asked.

"Not in an age." Gandalf replied. "Not since darker powers ruled these lands."

Elva shot a harsh look towards Gandalf, but not at him. He glanced at her and knew she understood who he was speaking of. She hissed through her teeth at the memories that were brought back to her. Gandalf was speaking of Mairon, when he was at the height of his power. It was his fault that her sister died. Thorin watched Gandalf carefully. He knew what Sauron had done in his time as well. Gandalf looked up at the sky in thought.

"They could not have moved in daylight." He mumbled.

"There must be a cave nearby." Thorin concluded.

"_He's a genius, this one._" Elva sneered at Thorin mockingly, letting only Gandalf hear her thoughts. It earned her a withering glare from the Wizard.


	4. Down the Rabbit Hole

**I just realized that all I had was a wall of text, and that is very hard to read. So I fixed all the chapters to include enough spacing. **

**Anyway, I own nothing recognizable as Tolkien's works or characters. I only own Elva, Isil, and Aerin. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 3: Down the Rabbit Hole

Thorin gathered a few others and Gandalf led them to a Troll Hoarde not far away. Elva followed along. Not to be confused with her interest in the Troll Hoarde, of course, but because she wanted to be with the smallest group, away from any questions that could be posed upon her. The wolf woman was able to smell the foul odor of the cave from a good distance away. She wrinkled her nose and forced herself not to gag.

"What is that stench?" Asked the Dwarf with the floppy-hat.

Elva resolved to know their names at least. It was tiresome calling them such lengthy titles.

"It's a Troll Hoarde." Gandalf replied. "Be careful what you touch."

The small group ventured into the cave and looked around. Most of the things inside were dusty and covered in cobwebs. Especially the things farther back. It appeared as though the things inside had not been touched in many years. Elva wondered what the point of it all was if the Trolls weren't even going to do... well anything with them. Thorin and Gandalf wandered to the back of the cave while the others paused at a large pile of gold and jewels. Elva glanced down at it curiously. How many people had met their fates at the hands the the Trolls for them to have stockpiled such a mountain of things.

"It seems a shame just leave it lying around." Said the floppy-hatted Dwarf. "Anyone could take it."

"Agreed." Nodded another Dwarf. "Nori, get a shovel."

Elva curled her lips back in annoyance at not knowing any of their names and rounded on the Dwarf with the strange hat. He glanced at her in surprise.

"It isn't as though we're robbing anyone." He defended.

Elva backed up a step and blinked at him in confusion. Then she realized he thought she was upset over the gold. Elva shook her head quickly. She bent down and wrote in the dirt _What is your name? It is irritating knowing you only as "The Dwarf with the strange hat_. Of course Elva could have spoken directly to his mind. But it was a very personal thing that she would only do with those she felt were trustworthy enough. This Dwarf, all of the company; save Gandalf, had given her no reason to trust them or open up even in the slightest. Gandalf looked over at Elva and nodded approvingly to himself, it was a very good start. The Dwarf with the floppy hat looked at what she had written and he laughed in understanding.

"I suppose it's no good that we know who you are," He stated. "But you know none of us."

Elva shook her head again and pointed at Thorin.

"Aye, well there's not many who don't know Thorin... or at least know of him." The floppy-hatted Dwarf said.

She pointed at Gandalf.

"He said you two were friends." The Dwarf stated.

The she wolf curled her lips in displeasure. Then she held out her hand, palm facing down, to indicate the Hobbit.

"I'll give you that one." Nodded the floppy-hatted Dwarf.

A sigh of annoyance made its way from Elva. She pointed to the writing she had made in the dirt and gave him a look that said "Well, are you going to give me your name or not?" He grinned and nodded again.

"Aye, aye." He said then gave Elva a sweeping bow. "Bofur, at your service."

Elva blinked at him and quirked an eyebrow. She sniffed and glanced over at Gandalf and Thorin. They had found a barrel of swords in the back. Even from the distance she knew they were of ancient Elven make. She glanced back over at Bofur and the other Dwarves. They had buried a small chest in the ground, claiming it was a "Long term deposit." Elva looked at them curiously and glanced at the pile. A sparkle of light caught her eye. She crouched down and looked closer. It was a simple, slightly wide, silver chain with a small, pale blue oval-cut jewel on the end. Encircled around it was a silver cage with three leaves. Thorin called for everyone to get out of the cave. Elva stood up and headed out of the cave gratefully. She wanted to be well away from the stench that had her stomach turning. The group left the cave and made ready to begin on their journey again. Elva stood away from the company, facing the woods, and stoutly ignored the stares and glances thrown her way. Suddenly she was aware of a presence behind her. She turned and saw Bofur there. He held out a hand and she glanced down at it. In his palm was the necklace she had been looking at in the cave.

"You forgot this." Bofur said.

Elva blinked uncertainly between Bofur and the necklace. She couldn't understand why he had stayed behind to fetch it for her. They had met not even an hour before, there was no personal relationship between the pair of them. In fact other than each others names, they knew nothing about each other. Bofur motioned for her to turn around so he could hook the necklace around her neck. Elva glared at him warily, then turned stiffly. She was only a couple of inches taller than Bofur, so he had no trouble draping it around her neck. Elva placed her slender fingers over the pendant carefully, as though she were afraid a single touch would break it. Bofur tilted his head and Elva gave a half turn to face him. She opened her mouth but hesitated momentarily. Then she took a breath and opened her thoughts to Bofur.

"_Thank you._" She said in his mind.

Suddenly, her eyes hardened and she stalked away, shaking her head at herself and leaving Bofur in shock of what just happened.

"Something's coming!" Thorin called to everyone.

Elva glanced over in his direction and looked past him. She lifted her chin slightly to scent the air, then remembered her senses were not as sharp in her human form. Through the trees crashed a sleigh that was being pulled by very large rabbits. Elva recognized them as a breed that came from Rhosgobel. Her eyes widened. She pressed herself as far into a rock as she could manage and hid her face. Through the brush crashed the sleigh and a scraggly figure in dirt brown robes and wild hair and eyes.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" He cried looking around madly.

"Radagast." Gandalf exclaimed happily.

Elva squeezed her eyes shut and crouched down wishing she could melt into the stones. Radagast was someone she hoped she would never have to face again. Bofur glanced at her and concern flashed across his face. He knelt down next to her, hesitantly reached out a hand, and rested it on her arm. Elva's eyes shot open, she sprang to her feet, and gave a low hiss through her teeth. She glared at Bofur in anger and stalked off.

"_I do not desire your concern!_" She snapped in his mind.

Unfortunately, Radagast noticed her sudden explosion.

"Elva?" The Brown Wizard questioned. "I have not seen you since..."

He trailed off and his eyes seemed to return to a far distant past. Elva glanced at the Wizard with a pained expression.

"_Hello Aiwendil._" Elva replied quietly.

"I do not go by that name any longer." Radagast replied softly. "But if it brings you comfort you may still refer to me as such."

"_A name could not bring comfort._" Elva sneered. "_There is no comfort for me in this life._"

"Then perhaps it would be good for you to find some." The Brown Wizard cupped her face in his gnarled hand.

Elva jerked away angrily and stalked off to the other side of the tiny clearing. She ignored Gandalf's call to her and the stares of the other Dwarves. She flopped down on a stone and pulled her knees into her chest. Elva curled her lips back in distaste. Radagast had loved her sister, and yet he felt pity for her because of what happened. Why did he care so much whether she lived out the rest of her days happily or not? She shot an icy glance towards the Wizards. What was it about her that made them wish to give her pity? She had no use of it. Suddenly the dark howl of a canine creature sounded through the forest. Elva whipped around and searched the trees for any sign of it.

"Was that a wolf?" Bilbo questioned warily. "Are there - are there wolves out there?"

"Wolves?" Bofur replied nervously. "No, that is not a wolf."

Behind them appeared the great form of a Warg; its ears pinned back and lips curled in hatred. Saliva dripped from its maw as it stalked forward. Bofur, Bilbo, and the largest Dwarf were the closest to it. They turned around in horror. Elva leaped to her feet with a silent curse and forced herself into an quick-shift. It was the quickest way to transform back into her wolf form, but it was also painful beyond imagination, and she could only do so a few times without exhaustion taking over. Every bone in her body felt as though it was breaking at the same time and rearranging themselves. In a split second she had gone from human to wolf. The Warg bounded down the hill and lunged at one of the Dwarves that Elva didn't know the name of. Ilúvatar, she would have to figure out the names of them all if she was going to keep sane around them. Thorin took the first Warg down. A second lunged at him but was finished off by the youngest Dwarf with the stubble for a beard. A third one crept along behind Bofur and lunged. Elva opened her mouth and leaped at him as well. Bofur saw her and quickly ducked. Elva's jaws clamped around the Warg's throat and she bit as hard as she could. Bofur stood up, spun around with his Mattock raised, and paused when he saw what Elva had actually been doing. Keeping her jaws shut, she quickly tore the Warg's throat out; effectively making sure it was dead. She turned to Bofur, dark blood dripping from her jaws. Her eyes were hard and her ears pinned back. Bofur twisted his grip on his mattock slightly, swallowing nervously. But Elva simply gave him a curt nod and stalked away.

"Warg scouts." Thorin informed them. "Which means an Orc pack is not far behind."

"Orc pack?" Bilbo questioned.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf asked Thorin.

"No one." The Dwarf prince replied, confused.

"Who did you tell!" Gandalf demanded.

"No one!" Thorin answered in irritation. "I swear! What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You're being hunted." The Grey Wizard answered.

"We have to get out of here." Said one of the Dwarves.

"We can't!" Cried another running down the hill. "We have no ponies! They've bolted."

Elva curled her lips back in annoyance. Bloody Dwarves kept getting into trouble.

"I'll draw them off." Radagast said.

"These are Gundabad Wargs, they'll outrun you." Gandalf rounded on him.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits." Radagast replied smugly. "I'd like to see them try."

He turned to Elva and gave her a wink. She paused for a moment before giving him a wolfish equivalent of a grin. Radagast mounted his sleigh and rushed off to distract the Wargs. The company gathered their things and made their way out of the forest they were in. Gandalf lead the way, knowing exactly where he was taking them. Elva understood where they were going as well. He was leading them to the Elves. Finally Thorin began to grow suspicious.

"Where are you leading us?" He demanded of the Wizard.

Gandalf paused for a moment, but refused to answer. Elva gave him a hard glance and followed after the group. They pressed against a large bolder and froze, waiting to hear where the Wargs were. Suddenly, one broke away from the group and clambered onto the bolder they hid behind. Thorin nodded to Kili who nocked an arrow and shot the Warg. Unfortunately it was not killed. The Dwarves surrounded the Warg and the Orc and beat them to death. The creatures made a great racket and called the rest of the pack to follow them. And so they ran again. Soon they were trapped in a ring of Wargs and they were being closed in upon. Elva snarled and went to rush out to attack the Wargs. She bowled one over and snapped its neck with her powerful jaws. She prepared to rush another one that was just in front of her, but she was suddenly pinned down. Struggling to release herself from the grip of the Warg, Elva felt its hot breath on her fur. And then the weight was gone as quickly as it came. She wheeled around and saw Bofur digging the sharp end of his Mattock out of the Warg's skull.

"And now we're even." He winked.

Elva gave him a nod and ran back to the group next to him. They pressed together in a tight circle, preparing for an attack on all sides from the Wargs and Orcs. Their numbers were much larger than the small company, and there was a slim chance of them getting out of their predicament alive. Elva noticed that Gandalf was missing from the group, but she didn't have time to wonder where he had gone to. Suddenly the Wizard's voice called from a stone. He popped up from a secret passage underneath the rock and ordered everyone inside. The group obeyed without hesitation. Elva stayed behind to help ward off the Wargs until everyone made it into the hole. Thorin was the last one aside from herself. He turned and called to her.

"Get in there!" He ordered.

Their current situation did not leave room for Elva to try and refuse his orders. She wanted away from the Orc pack just as much as the Dwarves did. And so she galloped into the hole. Thorin followed not a moment later. As soon as everyone was in the hole a horn sounded from above ground. Elva knew it was of Elvish make. But the only Elvish city anywhere remotely nearby was... Imladris. She cursed silently. There was about to be a meeting Elva had tried to put off for as long as possible. Unfortunately, that time was up.

* * *

**Awesome, Elva gets some one-on-one time with this strange Dwarf... well all Dwarves are strange to her, although that's mostly because she hates everyone and just doesn't care. Eru, she should have been a cat lol. **


	5. Rivendell

**I would love to thank** Marana,** and **sarahsmithysweet **for reviewing! It means a lot to see that people are enjoying my story :) Again**,** I own nothing recognizable as Tolkien's works or characters. I only own Elva, Isil, and Aerin. Reviews are highly welcomed, and all flames shall be used to warm our homes. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Rivendell

The group traveled through the underground tunnel. Elva's claws clacked quietly on the stone floor beneath them. It helped calm her mind as they walked. Her hackles were raised and ears pinned in worry. Imladris was the last place she wanted to return to. And now it was the one place they were headed. Each step she took felt as though the stone itself was attempting to keep her feet planted where they stepped. Her paws felt heavier than ever, and she just wanted to freeze where she was forever. A part of the rock and stone. After a short time of navigating the tunnel, the company reached the end. It opened up to a magnificent view of Imladris. The Elven city was grande, Elva knew that, even the Dwarves stood in awe of it. But it was not the city that caused her such unease. It was who waited in the city for her return. She sat at the mouth of the tunnel and pinned her ears. Every part of her being said to turn back, but how long could someone run before they finally exhausted themselves? Gandalf came up behind her and smiled softly. She glanced up at him, wondering if his plan to lead them to Imladris was just to seek guidance from Elrond, or if there was something else he had been planning along with that.

"The Valley of Imladris." He announced. "In the common tongue it is known by another name."

"Rivendell." Bilbo stated softly.

"Here lies the Last Homely House east of the sea." Gandalf said.

"_Blast it all, Wizard._" Elva snarled at him. "_What are you playing at?_"

Gandalf gave her a look, but said nothing in reply. Thorin was also outraged at where they had been lead. He held no love for Elves in his heart.

"This was your plan all along." He growled. "To seek refuge with our enemy."

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield." The Wizard replied. "The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself."

Elva glanced at the Hobbit, and noticed he had a smug look on his face. It was a look that could almost be seen as haughty. Elva gave a soft snort of mild amusement. Thorin would hear none of what Gandalf had to say.

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing?" He asked. "They will try to stop us."

"Of course they will." Gandalf nodded. "But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful this will need to be handled with tact, and respect, and no small degree of charm."

"_Well that leaves you out as liaison._" Elva quipped with a smug, wolfish grin.

"Which is why you will leave the talking to me." Gandalf finished with a glare at Elva.

She snorted in amusement and padded along with the rest of the company. She kept a slight distance, wanting to be alone with her thoughts; and so she could prepare herself for who was waiting for her. Bofur walked in the back, a little behind the Dwarf with part of an Ax imbedded in his skull. He noticed Elva's lag and paused so she could catch up. Elva swiveled her ears towards him and gave the Dwarf a look of confusion.

"We don't bite, ya know." He said. "It's safe to walk with us."

Elva's ears twitched and she watched the ground in front of her sullenly.

"But something tells me that isn't what you're so worried about." Bofur concluded. "Want to talk about it?"

Elva shook her head.

"Well, just know if you ever need an ear, I've got two of them." The Dwarf clapped a hand on her shoulder and sped up a little.

"_Why do you do that?_" Elva asked him angrily.

"That's not something I'm going to get used to." Bofur started at the sudden voice in his mind, glancing back at her. "Do what, lass?"

"_So freely give out pity for one you don't even know?_" Elva replied.

"It's not pity." Bofur shook his head, pausing so she could catch up again.

"_What would you call it?_"

"Friendship."

This caused Elva to stop in surprise. She tilted her head trying to wrap her mind around what he was implying.

"_We hardly know each other._" She stated, walking again. "_And yet you say we are friends?_"

"We don't have to call it friendship." Bofur remedied. "We could be cohorts, acquaintances, associates, familiars, companions, partners, compatriots, allies..."

"_You talk far too much._" Elva scowled.

Bofur laughed and nodded.

"Aye, I suppose I do." He agreed. "But a coward loves the sound of his own voice."

This, too, caused Elva much confusion.

"_You are no coward._" She told him, a hint of sorrow in her voice. "_Not even close._"

"Course I am." He disagreed. "Didn't you see me when the Wargs attacked. I was useless."

"_You saved my life._" Elva reminded him.

"That was a fluke." Bofur shook his head. "Wasn't sure what I was doing. I'm not a warrior, not like Thorin and his nephews, or Balin and Dwalin. Not even like my own cousin, Bifur. I'm a toymaker. I carve out playthings for children."

"_Then why did you save me if there isn't a warrior in you?_" She challenged.

"Because I had to." He replied seriously, then returned to his lighthearted manner. "It was just a stroke of luck I hit the Warg and not you."

Elva gave him a sidelong glance and shook her head. He was obviously trying to get her mind of off where they were headed. And his humour did make her feel better, if only slightly. What she didn't realize was that the icy, stone walls she built around her heart were beginning to crack with every word he spoke to her. They crossed the bridge into the main courtyard in the city and were met by an Elf named Lindir. He gave a bow to Gandalf and walked over with a smile. The Dwarves whispered to themselves uncertainly. Lindir spoke to Gandalf in Elvish. Elva swiveled her ears behind her to where the company had just arrived from. She could hear the hooves of Elvish horses coming.

"**We heard you had crossed into the Valley.**" Lindir said.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond." Gandalf said grimly.

"My Lord Elrond is not here." The Elf informed them.

"Not here?" Gandalf asked in unbelief. "Where is he?"

The same horn blast they heard on the plains called out again. A band of Elvish horses and their riders galloped across the bridge and surrounded the Dwarves. They made a tight circle and held closely to their weapons, preparing for an attack from the Elves. Elva slunk to a shadowy corner praying the one person she did not wish to see was not there.

"**My friend!**" Gandalf called. "**Where have you been?**"

"**We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the south.**" Elrond replied, dismounting his steed. "**We slew a number near the Hidden Pass.**"

He embraced Gandalf in a brief hug and held up an Orc scimitar.

"Strange for Orcs to come so close to our boarders." Elrond commented. "Something, or someone, has drawn them near."

"Ah..." Gandalf said sheepishly. "That may have been us."

Elrond finally glanced at the group of huddled Dwarves in the center of his courtyard. Thorin stepped forward.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain." Elrond said genuinely.

"I do not believe we have met." Thorin replied, begrudging the fact he was forced into the home of Elves.

"You have your grandfather's bearing." Elrond commented. "I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain."

"Indeed?" Question Thorin. "He made no mention of you."

Elva pinned her ears at the Dwarf and stalked forward, but only because she was sure she would not run into the one she did not wish to meet. Elva knew why Elves and Dwarves did not get along. It was due to the impatience of Aulë. He created the Dwarves so he could teach his craft to someone, for he was concerned over Melkor's betrayal. Eru forgave Aulë and granted life to the Dwarves, but they would not be awaked until after the Elves. For they were to be the first born race of Middle Earth. And because of that, the Elves and the Dwarves were cursed to always find strife with one another. But since the Elves were a higher race, they could find civility an easier feat than the Dwarves. Elrond was not angry, he simply looked amused at Thorin. Then he spoke to the Dwarves in Elvish, knowing they would not understand him. Elva glanced at him in surprise, she did not think he could be such a deviant. She snorted in amusement, catching his eye.

"What does he say?" One of the Dwarves demanded. "Does he offer us insult?

"No Master Gloin, He's offering food." Gandalf calmed them.

The Dwarves conversed with each other for a moment.

"Ah, well." A thick bearded, ginger Dwarf said. "In that case, lead on."

Elva shook her head at them and followed along at a distance again. She kept her ears pricked for any indication that removing herself from sight would be appropriate. Elrond led the group to the dining hall where they could rest. Elva sat in the corner, as far from them all as she could manage. Elrond spoke with Gandalf and after a moment he walked over to Elva and looked at her sadly. She pinned her ears and looked up at the Elf Lord.

"_May I assist you,_" Elva questioned. "_Or have you come simply to stare? If so, I would like to inform you that a portrait would, in all likelihood, last longer._"

"**You have fallen so far.**" Elrond commented. "**There is someone who wishes to speak with you.**"

"_I do not wish to speak with him._" Elva growled. _"I know what he would say to me. And though I have every right to know his hatred, I would rather not face him to feel it._"

"**Hatred?**" Elrond asked.

"You are rather mistaken." Said a new voice.

Elva turned in surprise at the newcomer. She only then realized that there was a second presence in her mind. But it was so similar to her own, and one she had not felt in ages, that it slipped past her unnoticed. Standing in the doorway was a tall man of regal bearing. He wore pale blue robes with golden embroidery and a silver cloak. The man was tall, standing a little over six feet. He had wide, owlish, brown eyes. His nose was long, slender, and slightly hooked. His grey hair was short and slightly shaggy. In his arms he held an ancient looking book. Although with its size it could better said to be a tome. He placed it on the table, glided over to Elva, and knelt in front of her. She pinned her ears and turned her head away. The man reached a hand towards her face to turn it back towards himself. Elva flinched away as though afraid of a blow. The man sighed.

"Elva." He said softly. "Look at me, my dearest sister."

Oh how she had missed that gentle, soothing voice. Elva trembled with uncertainty as a war raged in her mind. How was it possible that so few words could so easily break apart her stone walls? Part of her wanted to throw her arms around her brother and beg for his forgiveness, but another part refused to, was unable to, let go of the hatred she had built up over the centuries. With a silent cry she rushed from the room and ran deep into the heart of the garden, as far from anyone as she could possibly be. She shifted back into her human form and collapsed to the ground weeping. Elva curled into as small a ball as she could manage and lay there for a time. She wasn't sure how long she had been there, but eventually footsteps made their way towards her. It was a single, soft pair, and she knew who they belonged to.

"_Let me be, Aerin._" She whispered.

"I must speak with you, Elva." Her brother replied, sitting down next to her.

"_What is there to say?_" She asked, glancing at him.

"You must know that I do not blame you." Aerin told her. "Not anymore, at least. Of course I did in the beginning. As did Radagast. But we understand what happened, and we know that your actions were not yours to wholly fault."

"_If only the Valar were so understanding._" Elva growled.

"Why do you harbor such hatred in your heart, my sister?" Aerin asked.

"_Mairon got off free and clear while I am stuck here paying for his crime!_" She snapped. _"I would believe I had the right to harbor anger towards the Valar for what they did to me._"

"No." Aerin shook his head. "It means you learn what they are trying to teach you. That is why you have not been returned. The hatred in your heart cannot allow them to restore you, for you must learn how to let go and how to love again, else how are you better than he?"

"_So that is the lesson they wish to have me learn, is it?_" Elva questioned. "_To open my heart up again? I tried that once, and look at the consequences that it produced._"

"That is the risk of allowing others to hold the key to your heart." Aerin reached out and grasped her hand refusing to let her jerk it away. "What of me? Have you lost your love for me, too?"

Elva looked at him in shock, then stared at the ground trying to figure out what she felt anymore. Aerin sighed softly and let go of her hand. He stood up and made to leave.

"When you know how you feel, I am ready to listen." He said, then left.

Elva listened to the receding of his footfalls until they were gone. She looked up at the sky. The sun was only an hour from setting. Perhaps it would be good to return and find her room. She picked herself up and wandered back to the inner part of the city. As she explored the halls, trying to remember where her room had been, she ran into a figure and was knocked backwards. Elva shook her head and glared up at whoever it was. She recognized the figure as Bofur and pursed her lips. He held out his hand to help her up, but she brushed it away and stood back up on her own.

"Sorry 'bout that." Bofur said. "Wasn't watching where I was going."

"_No, no._" Elva sighed. "_I didn't see you. What are you doing wandering around?_"

"I was enjoying the sights." Bofur answered.

"_It is very beautiful here._" Elva agreed stiffly.

"So what made you run off earlier?" The Dwarf asked. "We were worried for you."

"_We?_" She quirked an eyebrow.

"Aye, we." Bofur nodded. "'Course that doesnae mean all. Mostly myself, Gandalf, Master Baggins, the Elf Lord, and the other Elf that had spoken with you."

"_Aerin._" Elva told him automatically.

"Pardon?" The Dwarf asked.

"_My brother, the other one._" She clarified grudgingly. "_His name is Aerin. But he isn't an Elf._"

"Certainly looks of one." Bofur commented. "If he isn't an Elf, and he is your brother, what does that make you?"

Elva watched him for a moment, eyes narrowed.

"_Why are you on this quest?_" She asked.

"I was told the ale would be free." Bofur replied with a grin.

"_Do you not have someone you are doing this for?_" She questioned. "_Why would you willingly put yourself in danger if you are the coward you stated earlier?_"

"I was asked." Bofur shrugged.

"_I don't understand you._" She growled.

"Don't worry, lass." He winked. "Neither do I."

"_You have not answered my question._" Elva said, ignoring him.

Bofur studied her for a moment, his light hearted humour gone. Instead it was replaced with a seriousness Elva had not seen on him before. It was reminiscent of her own sorrow. She looked at him curiously, but could not hold his gaze. The intensity he stared at her was unnerving. Elva didn't know why, or what, she felt. And the worst part, was that she didn't know if it was something she hated or not. Bofur glanced down at a bench beside them and sat down. He motioned for Elva to sit as well. She hesitated a moment. Unsure of whether or not to sit by him. She had made it a habit to be as far as physically possible from others. Things became far too intimate when people were in close proximity. Bofur waited patiently for her to make her decision. After a long deliberation, Elva sat on the corner of the bench. She left several feet of space between her and Bofur, but he accepted it without qualm.

"Do you prefer romance or tragedies?" He asked.

* * *

**Not a whole lot is known about Bofur's past. Tolkien didn't really cover it, so I hope that my explanation will be acceptable. **


	6. The Tale of Two Sorrows

**I've just realized that I'm going to sob like a little girl when the Battle of the Five Armies is over... Tolkien just had to go and kill of two of my favorite characters... I have the Kiss of Death, I have yet to find a story where one of my favorite characters does not die. *Sigh* Well, as usual, I don't own anything recognizable as Tolkien's works or characters. I do own Elva, Isil, and Aerin. Reviews are welcome, and all flames shall be used to make s'mores! :D Enjoy! Also, the title I have here in the document is the actual title... it was just too long to put in the chapter heading.**

Chapter 5: The Coward, the Scholar, the Tactician, and the Gentle Spirit.

"_What?_" Elva asked unsure.

"I'm going to tell you a story." Bofur elaboration. "But I need to know what kind you prefer."

Elva blinked at him suspiciously. All she wanted was an answer. Now he was going to tell her a bedtime story? What was the Dwarf playing at? She sighed in irritation, but gave him a chance. Maybe something would come out of it after all.

"_Give me a tragedy._" She said. "_Maybe my own story shan't seem so bad after one._"

Bofur gave her an interested look but proceeded with his tale.

"In a little village to the east lived a man who never left his home." He began.

"_For what reason?_" Elva questioned.

"I'm not sure." Bofur thought. "Perhaps he was rich enough that he had his servants go and get everything he wanted, or perhaps he was simply a coward."

Elva tilted her head at him.

"One day," He continued. "A new woman entered the town to work in her uncle's inn. She was as beautiful as a flowering rose. The coward watched the people of the town from his window, as he often did, and spied the young woman. At once he felt his heart go out to her and knew that he would make her his wife one day. His only problem? He had never spoken to a woman before and did not know how to go about initiating conversation. So the man asked advice from his servants who had wives and children of their own how he could speak with this new, enchanting woman in the town. They gave all the advice they could and the man took it all to heart. He gave an oath that he would go out upon the next morning and seek out the woman. And on the very next rise of the sun, the man who had never stepped outside crossed the threshold of his house."

"_It sounds miraculous he did not have a stroke and die on the spot._" Elva commented dryly.

"Aye, he nearly did though. The outside is a terrifying thing; especially for cowards." Bofur agreed. "But he did it anyway and sought out the woman. Finally he found her at her uncle's inn as a barmaid. She was even more beautiful in person, he thought. And so he went to speak with her. Taking all of his servants' advice to heart, the man bowed to the woman and said 'Fair lady, I know not your name nor whence you came, but my heart knows that it can only be whole if you are near.' The woman, and the rest of the town, was taken back in surprise. 'Dear sir, your words are very kind. But I know nothing of you.' The woman replied. 'You need only know that every moment of my existence shall be spent with the fragment of hope that one day I might be worthy enough to call you my own.' The man said earnestly. Of course the woman was very taken back by this. And she did not doubt the sincerity of his words. Never before had any man pledged themselves to her as he had. 'Then, my good sir.' The woman said. 'If that is your intent, I shall gladly see what happens next.' And so the man and woman fell in an unbreakable love. They were wed not long after and the woman was then soon pregnant with their first child. Neither of them could have ever been happier than right then."

"_I thought you said this was to be a tragedy._" Elva quipped.

"Patience." Bofur told her.

"_That's never been one of my strong points._" She sneered, but fell silent to let him finish.

"However, their joy was not to last." He began again.

"_Much better._" Elva snarked.

"The woman began to have many complications with her pregnancy." Bofur continued solemnly. "And when it came time for the baby to be due, the doctors had little hope for either of them. The woman gave birth to a stillborn child, a beautiful baby girl. Together the man and woman grieved for their lost child. And in the man's arms, the woman too passed from the trauma of the birth and from grief of the heart. The man was distraught. No comfort could he find in even the most uplifting of his hobbies that he once found great joy and pleasure in. Even his closest kin could not shake him from his darkness. One day, not long after his wife and child had died, he climbed to the top of a mountain and disappeared into the wind. On windy days atop the highest peaks, some say you can still hear the mourning cry of his heart in the wind as he forever grieves the loss of his love and his child."

Bofur fell silent and stared at his folded hands in his lap. Elva watched him in curiosity. She picked apart his story, throwing away the embellishments and focused on the important details. Bofur was the man in the story, and the woman his wife. They were happy together, but not for very long it seemed. Perhaps less than five years if she was to take a wild guess. It was probably wrong, but a close guess. The woman became pregnant with his child, but neither the child nor the wife lived. And so Bofur was left alone to grieve. But it was the last part of the story that gave her the most pause. The man in the story had given himself to the winds, his own kin unable to bring him any semblance of joy. Yet Bofur, who was more than likely the man, was sitting there before her. And he had, on many occasions, been the one who was the first to crack a joke or lend a smile.

"_There is a discrepancy in your tale._" Elva stated after a short time.

"Oh?" Bofur glanced up at her.

"_The man could not have given himself to the winds._" She elaborated. "_From what I heard of his tale, he went on a dangerous quest with his kin and countrymen. And he could not have been so overpowered by grief either, for in the tale I heard, it is rare to find him without a smile, a jest, or a quick hand to help._"

"Well, every story has a grain of truth in it." Bofur waved his hand. "And anyway, every story needs a bit of embellishment."

"_Perhaps so_." Elva conceded.

"Now it is my turn." Bofur said. "What about you?"

"_What about me?_" Elva asked in confusion.

"Why are you a part of this quest?" The Dwarf expanded.

Elva looked at him for a moment, wondering what she wanted to say to him. He allowed himself to be an open book to her. He showed her his deepest pains and sorrows with not thought of whether she would use them against him or not. He was so willing to trust. Not just his kin, but her as well whom he knew nothing about. The wolf woman with an overly abrasive side. No, her entire being was abrasive. She made sure of that centuries before so that no one would ever hurt her again. But this Dwarf had somehow managed to make his way past many of her defenses in only a small period of time. How much more could she expose to him before being left raw for the world to cut open again. It was only fair that she returned the favour, however. Elva blinked and glanced at a painting on the wall.

"_Do you know why the wolf's howl is so sorrowful?_" She asked.

"No, I don't believe I've ever heard." Bofur replied, knowing he was getting somewhere with her.

"_Do you prefer romance or tragedy?_" She smirked.

Bofur gave a quiet laugh.

"Surprise me." He answered. "And maybe you'll surprise yourself, too."

Elva gave him a sidelong glance and looked back at the painting. Bofur's eyes stayed glued to her in anticipation.

"_Once there was an ancient race that came down from the mountains._" She began.

"Who were they?" Bofur asked.

"_Ilúvatar had carved them out of the very stones themselves, and so the people below called them 'Children of Stone', or 'Mountain People.'_" Elva replied. "_And so their true title was lost to all save themselves. Each had the ability to shift into an animal that matched their personality and abilities. Some were River Otters, others Boars, and so on. In this ancient race were three siblings. A brother and two sisters. Each worked under a great king. The brother, the eldest, was servant to the king of the Elves. He could change into an Owl, and was the scholar. The second sibling was servant to the king of the Dwarves and could change into a Wolf. She was the tactician. And the youngest was servant to the king of Men, she could change into a Doe. She was the gentle spirit who loved all and always tried to see the best in everyone. The siblings cared very deeply for each other, and always found time to be together as often as their studies and servants' duties would allow them. The Wolf would also spend time with another servant of Dwarf king. His name was Marous, though he was not a skin-changer like the siblings. _

_The Wolf was young, and foolish. She opened her heart to Marous and allowed him to taint her mind and spirit. He poisoned her thoughts against her siblings and she grew distant from them. Marous enflamed a jealousy inside of her heart and whispered dark things in her ear. She began to believe the lies he told, that the Wolf's sister, the Doe, thought herself better than her. The Doe was filled with beauty, and grace, and serenity. Perhaps it was because Eru and the other Valar seemed to favour her more. 'What could the wolf offer them?' they must have thought. Marous twisted the Wolf's mind against her sister, and tricked her into letting him into her thoughts. It was then that he fulfilled his plan. For the Wolf was the key to his plan. He broke into her consciousness and took control of her. In an act of violence, that the Wolf would never have acted out had she been in her right mind, she took the life of her sister. Marous fled and forced blame upon the wolf for the Doe's murder. As punishment for her crimes she was stripped of the things she treasured most. She was forced into exile by the Valar, shunned by her brother and her closest companions, and stripped of her ability to speak or to sing with her beautiful voice. The Wolf was banished to the earth where she would spend the rest of her days in solitude. _

_The Wolf allowed the hatred that Marous had leaked into her heart to remain there and fester. It took over and built impenetrable walls, and she took an oath that she would never allow herself to feel again. The Wolf became numb to the world around her and refused to let anyone close to her. She spent her days running from the past, but it always managed to catch her and tangle her up again. Many say that on the day the Wolf lost her voice, the wolves of the world gathered together and howled such a mournful song that the stones themselves wept. And they refused to sing joyously ever again._"

Bofur watched Elva for a long time. He had no words to say. What could he say? No joke sprung to his mind to lighten the mood, no words of comfort found their way to his thoughts. He noticed a tear run down her cheek. He lifted his hand and gently wiped it away with his calloused fingers. Elva leaned into his touch slightly, closing her eyes. Bofur held her cheek in his palm and stroked it with his thumb. Elva leaned in a little more, then suddenly snapped her eyes open. She jerked away and glared at Bofur, her eyes hardened once more. She stood up and stalked away.

"_Good night, Bofur._" She said coldly.

In a flash she was gone around the corner and the slam of a door resounded. Bofur watched where she had disappeared for a while before glancing up at the painting. It was set it a brightly lit part of the forest. A large, honey coloured wolf ran through the trees with a doe at its side. Above the trees flew a great owl that looked down fondly at the wolf and the doe. Bofur blinked at it in surprise, then back to where Elva had disappeared. He stood up slowly and walked away to find the others. He was thoughtful, and quiet. An unusual combination for the light hearted Dwarf. Around the opposing corner stood two shadowy figures who had listened to the entire conversation.

"I fear it will take more than we bargained for, Olórin." Aerin stated with worry.

"We must have patience." The Wizard replied. "You can see her walls are already faltering. A few gently pushes in the right places will send it crashing to the ground."

"But what happens when she opens herself up again?" Aerin questioned. "Will her heart be too damaged to handle it?"

"We cannot know unless it happens." Gandalf said.

Aerin glanced at the Wizard solemnly. He knew the Valar's plans better than Aerin did. So he would have to trust the Wizard knew what he was doing. Aerin nodded to Gandalf and walked to the edge of the balcony. A wind stirred up around them and a soft blue light emanated from him. Where once stood a man was a great, tawny owl that stood nearly six feet tall. Aerin pushed off the ledge, spread his great wings, and soared into the clouds. Gandalf stood in place for a moment longer, but he had an urgent meeting to attend with Elrond and Thorin. The Wizard turned and left as well.

* * *

**As the great and wise Rafiki once said "The past can hurt. But the way I see it, you can either _run_ from, it or _learn_ from it." Elva has been running a very long time, it may be hard to learn. **


	7. Lionheart

**The featured song in this chapter is called "Lionheart" by Of Monsters and Men. I love their music so much! Anyway, I don't own anything recognizable as Tolkien's works or characters. I only own Elva, Isil, and Aerin. Reviews are welcomed, and all flames shall be used to honour the dead. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Lionheart

Elva wandered down the halls until she found a secluded balcony that overlooked a great waterfall. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, allowing her mind to untangle itself. She sat on the edge of the balcony, tucked her feet under herself, and leaned on her arm. Elva didn't understand how that Dwarf continuously managed to worm his way past her defenses. What was it about him that forced her to open up as she did? Her fingers found their way to the pendant around her neck and she stroked it. She felt a stirring in her heart to sing once again, it was a feeling she had not known in a very long time. Elva sighed softly, for there was no way she could. Her voice would never return, especially if it depended on her learning the Valar's lesson. But perhaps she could find an alternative. Elva closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Then she opened her consciousness to her small area and let the song flow forth from her mind. And just as if she were able to sing with a full voice, her words echoed around the balcony and down into some of the empty Valley in a beautiful melody. And so she sang for the first time since her voice was lost.

"Taking over this town,

They should worry,

But these problems aside,

I think I taught you well.

That we won't run,

and we won't run,

and we won't run.

And in the winter night sky ships are sailing,

Looking down on these bright blue city lights.

And they won't wait,

and they won't wait,

and they won't wait.

We're here to stay,

we're here to stay,

we're here to stay.

Howling ghosts they reappear

In mountains that are stacked with fear

But you're a king and I'm a lionheart.

A lionheart.

His crown lit up the way as we moved slowly

Pass the wondering eyes of the ones that were left behind.

Though far away,

though far away,

though far away

We're still the same,

we're still the same,

we're still the same.

Howling ghosts they reappear

In mountains that are stacked with fear

But you're a king and I'm a lionheart.

And in the sea that's painted black,

Creatures lurk below the deck

But you're the king and I'm a lionheart.

And as the world comes to an end

I'll be here to hold your hand

'Cause you're my king and I'm your lionheart.

A lionheart.

Howling ghosts they reappear

In mountains that are stacked with fear

But you're a king and I'm a lionheart.

And in the sea that's painted black,

Creatures lurk below the deck

But you're the king and I'm a lionheart.

A lionheart."

Elva let her consciousness recede. She closed her eyes and a genuine smile played on her lips. It was a feeling that she had believed was lost to her forever. Suddenly she was aware of a presence behind her. She stood up and turned quickly, her eyes hard and her teeth bared ferally. One of the youngest Dwarves jumped in surprise and nearly fell over. He was the one that was always writing in his journal. Elva took a step back from him and let her gaze soften slightly. She glared at him curiously, wondering what he had been doing there, and for how long.

"Sorry." He mumbled. "I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't want to interrupt your singing."

His statement made Elva stare at him in shock. He had listened to her? She narrowed her eyes threateningly.

"It... it was really beautiful." He stuttered, looking at the ground. "But, I thought could couldn't speak or...?"

The young Dwarf trailed off uncertainly, his face reddening from embarrassment and shame. It appeared as though here were trembling in fright as well. Elva sighed at him. She knew he didn't mean any harm. He was one of the quietest of the group, preferring to write in his journal or simply sit and listen. Elva supposed Gandalf would want her to attempt to make nice with him too, especially seeing as he was there now. She crossed her arms over her chested and eyed him up and down. There really wasn't much to him and for some reason she felt the innate sense that he needed to be protected. Perhaps it was his appearance, or his mannerisms. But he had an innocent quality that reminded Elva of Isil when they were young. With another moment of hesitance, she opened her mind to his own.

"_I cannot speak._" Elva told him. "_I must communicate with my thoughts if I wish to be heard._"

"That's incredible!" The young Dwarf exclaimed with a childlike wonder.

"_Well, I'm... glad you think so._" She replied, more than a little surprised. "_Most are frightened the first time I enter their minds. It is a very private business._"

"Do you do this often, then?" He asked her.

"_No._" Elva shook her head. "_It is very rare I speak to anyone in thought. But why have you sought me out?_"

"Oh, right!" He nodded enthusiastically. "Mister Gandalf ordered me to find you to tell you that we shall be leaving before dawn. He is speaking with the Elf Lord -"

"_Lord Elrond._" Elva growled. "_Elves have names too_"

"Sorry." The Dwarf mumbled. "Mister Gandalf is in a meeting with Lord Elrond and a few others. He shall meet us in the mountains later. Thorin wants us all to get ready to leave before dawn."

"_Thank you for telling me._" Elva said, although she could not care less what Thorin wanted, and walked away. She paused and glanced back with a sigh. "_What do you go by?_"

"Ori." The young Dwarf smiled. "At your service!"

Elva blinked at him, shook her head, and left the balcony. She headed down the halls until she found her room. It was no different than how it had been when she slept there last, centuries before when she would often visit her brother. Elva walked forward to the window and ran her fingers along the windowsill and looked around her room. This would be the last time her feet would tread that floor. Elva glanced out of the window and noticed a glow coming from where the Dwarves were staying. With a sigh the wolf woman walked out of her room, closed the door for the last time, and went to find them. The group was making quite a racket, so they were not hard to find. Elva walked in just in time to hear Bofur call to the largest Dwarf, Bombur was his name, and throw a sausage at him. The table Bombur sat on cracked under his weight and he fell to the ground. The Dwarves laughed heartily at him and Bofur fell over in his mirth. Elva furrowed her brows and walked in.

"Ah, so Ori managed to find you then?" Bofur grinned, putting another sausage on his spit.

"_I'm here, aren't I?_" She quipped.

"Oh Aye." Bofur nodded agreeably. "Doesnae mean you were told to come, just that you did."

Elva pursed her lips at him and sat down next to him. She made sure to leave enough distance between her and everyone around her, though. Ori was in the corner scribbling in his journal. He glanced up at Elva, gave her a bright grin, and went back to his book. She shook her head in slight amusement at him. Her brother had been very much like Ori was when he was young. Bofur watched her carefully and she noticed his glance.

"_May I help you?_" She asked hotly.

"No." Bofur shook his head. "I was just thinking."

"_That's rather a dangerous pastime for you._" Elva deadpanned.

"Aye, that it is." The Dwarf laughed.

"_Do I dare ask what you were thinking about?_" The wolf woman questioned warily.

"I was just noticing your interactions with young Ori." Bofur answered her. "We all expected him to come back from finding you, white as a sheet and trembling. Instead he had a grin plastered on his face as though he accomplished a monumental feat. When we asked him what happened, he replied you asked to learn his name."

"_And?_" Elva prompted.

"Ori was probably the most frightened of you." Bofur elaborated. "It meant a lot to him that you wanted to know him."

"_I really don't._" Elva replied. "_I would much rather be back in Fangorn in my quiet solitude again. You Dwarves are very noisy._"

"Aye, we are." Bofur grinned. "But I don't believe you mean that. Not any more. It's impossible to return to how your life was before, now."

"_It will always be impossible to return._" She whispered.

"Of course." The Dwarf nodded. "But do you disappear into the wind and weep forever, or do you learn from the past and let it shape your growth into something more beautiful?"

Elva glanced at Bofur and he held his breath. She shot him an icy glare, then looked at the floor sullenly. Bofur sighed but didn't push the matter. For the rest of the night, Elva kept to herself. Every once in awhile she would watch the others' antics but never got involved. Thorin returned with Balin and Bilbo later on and ordered everyone to get a few hours of sleep. They were to be on their way before dawn. Elva looked at the moon quietly and leaned against a banister Bofur made his bedspread on the other side of the room and looked over at Elva. She curled close to herself, closed her eyes, and was asleep in moments. Bofur sneaked over and draped a spare cloak of his over her shoulders and went to sleep himself.

All too soon the dawn began to peek out from the mountains and everyone was roused from slumber. Elva sat up and glanced down when she felt the cloak slip off her shoulders. She glared at it as though it had done her a wrongdoing. Elva knew exactly who had done it. She picked it up and handed it back to Bofur, gave a curt nod, and returned to her side of the room. She sat on a tabletop to wait for the others to be ready. Once everything was packed the company set off. They made their way through Rivendell, careful not to be discovered by anyone. Thorin was about to lead them across the bridge where they could continue their journey but a great, tawny owl landed in the middle and blocked their path. A soft, blue light surrounded it and Aerin stood there instead. The company paused uncertainly. But Elva stepped forward.

"_Let us pass, Aerin._" She requested. _"You know the Elves will not allow their quest to continue without blessing._"

"I know, Elva." Her brother replied. "That is why I am here. Gandalf asked that I would give you my blessing. I understand the importance of this quest. And not just the importance it hold for young master Thorin."

The Dwarf prince glared at Aerin suspiciously.

"So continue on your quest." The owl man continued. "And take with you the blessings of the Valar. May you be successful in all you do."

He stepped forward and kissed his sister on the forehead. She closed her eyes and leaned into it slightly. Elva back up when he pulled away and gave him a nod.

"_Thank you, my brother._" She said. "_And I know now._"

"What have you come to know?" Aerin asked hopefully.

"_It is true, even my love for you has been lost._" Elva told him "_But perhaps not all lost things must remain so for eternity._"

"Perhaps so." Aerin smiled. He stepped to the side to let the Dwarves pass. "Be safe, Thorin and Company."

With that he gave a sweeping bow of respect, shifted back into a great owl, and flew back into the city. Elva watched him go, sadly. The rest of the company walked on ahead, and Bofur placed his hand on her shoulder to nudge her along. She glanced at him, a hardness still echoed in her eyes, and she walked along behind the group.

* * *

**Old haunts often bring back memories. Both good and bad. And now Elva and the Dwarves, and our little Hobbit are on their way into the mountains. That'll end well. **


	8. To the Mountains

**The featured song for this chapter is "Dirty Paws", once again by Of Monsters and Men. I just love their music :) But oh my goodness, I saw Les Mis not too long ago and it was amazing! So I bought the soundtrack and as I was re-listening to it last night "I Dreamed a Dream" came on and my first thought was "This would fit Elva perfectly..." So of course I must now fit that song in somewhere in the second or third parter (as this is obviously following the movie more than the book). Per usual, I own nothing recognizable as Tolkien's works or characters. I only own Elva, Isil, and Aerin. Reviews are welcomed and flames shall be used to burn prisoners at the stakes. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 7: To the Mountains

Thorin led the company along a trail up the side of the mountain to get them out of the Valley. Elva glanced back over her shoulder. The sun was shining brightly on Imladris. And the Elves would certainly be aware by then that they had gone. But there was nothing they could do about it. Gandalf had kept Elrond's attention long enough for them to sneak away unnoticed. Thorin walked at the head of the company. He paused and turned to look back at everyone.

"Be on your guard." He called to them. "We're about to step over the edge of the wild. Balin, you know these paths, lead on."

The older, white haired Dwarf agreed and took to the front. Bilbo glanced back at Imladris sadly. He had grown to love the Elven city in only the short time they had been there. No wonder of it, too. The city and its people were grande. Elva paused as the company continued on for a moment to shift back into her wolf form. She found it much easier to traverse the terrain they tread on four paws rather than two feet. Thorin waited for everyone before walking along himself. He would have no one in his care be left behind. Even if he couldn't care less whether they came or not. They traveled high into the mountains and made their way to the plains. The trek took nearly six weeks to get to the heart of the mountains. Elva traveled in the back under guise as a lookout, but mostly to keep to her thoughts in privacy. She noticed that there was little talking among anyone in the company. Of course, Elva did not mind in the least for silence. But she knew her solitude would not last forever. Bofur often slowed up his pace and fell back to walk along side her. Bofur did his best to get her to open up more. She did her best to ignore him. So, the pair of them mainly walked in silence. He would often shoot glances her way, making it obvious he wanted to talk, and still Elva spoke as little as possible. The wolf woman felt as though she had told him more than enough back in Imladris, what more did he want? But finally, at the end of the fifth week, Elva got tired of his silent pestering. She glanced at him, swiveling her ears in his direction and then back to their original pinned position.

"_Yes?_" She asked in irritation.

"Yes what?" Bofur replied.

"_Do you require something?_" She huffed.

"No, not me." He shook his head. "I thought you might be lonely and in want of some company."

"_I was not lonely._" Elva stated. "_My solitude was not unwelcome._"

"Ah, then I'll just go back with the others." Bofur said, making it obvious he wanted to ask something.

"_What did you want?_" Elva growled in exasperation.

"It's not important." He waved.

"_Blast it all, Dwarf._" She snarled. "_Tell me what you wanted to or I will jump you right here, Thorin already overly suspicious of me or no._"

"Is that a promise?" Bofur winked.

It took Elva a moment to register what he was implying. Bofur chuckled as he waited for her to understand. Finally she figured out his innuendo. She froze, jaw open, eyes wide, and ears pricked in shock. Then it took her another moment to decipher if he actually said what she thought he said or not. Elva curled her lips and trotted back up to him. Bofur had a wide grin on his face and Elva snapped her jaws in annoyance at him. This only caused him to grin wider.

"_What is your problem?_" Elva questioned warningly.

"Well, I slept wrong last night so I've got a slight crick in my neck." Bofur said, glancing at the sky in thoughtfulness. "Something got jostled in my pack and it's jabbing me in-"

"_You know what I meant!_" Elva snapped.

"Certainly I don't." Bofur replied. "Please enlighten me."

"_Why is it so impossible to have a serious conversation with you?_" She growled.

"I find seriousness too monotone for my taste." Bofur grinned.

"_By the Valar..._" Her hackles raised threateningly. "_What did you want, Bofur? I am losing patience._"

"Alright, alright." The Dwarf raised his hands in defeat. "Was it true?"

"_Was what true?_" Elva questioned.

"Your story." Bofur explained. "About the Children of Stone. Was it true?"

"_Every story has a grain of truth in it._" She stared at the ground.

Bofur walked next to her in silence for a while. The sun was high in the sky by the time Thorin called for them to stop to rest and eat. Elva clambered atop a large rock and searched the plains they were on. There was plenty of game around, so she went hunting. After a quarter of an hour Elva had caught three rabbits and a groundhog. She ate them quickly and headed back to the others at the camp. The dwarves were speaking and laughing and joking with one another. After a short time The two young brothers called for a song.

"Master Baggins!" Bofur exclaimed. "Why don't you enthrall us with a tune from the Shire?"

"Oh, I don't think I could." Bilbo mutter, his face going red.

"Surely you know something." Fili called.

"Go on then, sing something." Kili nodded.

Bilbo went quiet for a while trying to think of something to sing. Elva began to lick her paws, she had managed to cake them in mud during her hunt. That gave Bilbo the idea he needed. All Hobbit songs were rather silly and strange, but that suited the Dwarves' tastes well enough. And so the Hobbit began to sing.

"Jumping up and down the floor,

My head is an animal.

And once there was an animal,

It had a son that mowed the lawn.

The son was an ok guy,

They had a pet dragonfly.

The dragonfly it ran away,

But it came back with a story to say.

Her dirty paws and furry coat,

She ran down the forest slope.

The forest of talking trees,

They used to sing about the birds and the bees.

The bees had declared a war,

The sky wasn't big enough for them all.

The birds, they got help from below,

From dirty paws and the creatures of snow.

And for a while things were cold,

They were scared down in their holes.

The forest that once was green

Was colored black by those killing machines.

But she and her furry friends

Took down the queen bee and her men.

And that's how the story goes,

The story of the beast with those four dirty paws."

The Dwarves cheered his song merrily but Biblo, red faced, stated he couldn't recall any others. Thorin had decided that to move on would be a good idea. So the company packed camp and headed off again. Elva, as usual, kept to the back. And Bofur, also as usual, dropped back to walk with her. Elva gave a huff at him but was beginning to, grudgingly, accept that telling him off would do little good. Dwarves were incredibly thick headed and stubborn after all. They walked together in a mutual silence. Bofur because he was beginning to figure that if she wanted to talk, she would initiate conversation. And Elva because she did not feel like doing so. But, as was becoming inevitable, Bofur spoke up.

"You never answered my question." He stated.

"_And what would that be?_" Elva asked.

"If you aren't an Elf, even if you look like one, what are you?" He questioned.

"_I am a skin changer, if you will._" She replied.

"Do you have a proper title?" Bofur prompted.

"_Yes._" Elva nodded.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"_No._"

"Alright then," Bofur glanced at her. "How about this. Why are you on this quest with us?"

Elva gave him a sidelong look and kept silent for a while. She wondered whether or not to tell him. She pinned her ears and curled her lips back. Part of her wanted to tell him, to just let everything go. She had fought for so long to hold up the walls around her heart. The longer she stayed with these Dwarves, the weaker she felt. And she was afraid; for Elva was, deep down, a coward. In over a millennia she had frozen her heart to all, yet here after just a few months of travel, this Dwarf had begun to melt the ice. Could she really trust him with her fragile heart? It would take a long time before she was ready to forgive the Valar for the wrong they had done to her... but perhaps she could begin letting a few people back into her life. Her soul ached to know closeness. But she was too afraid to let anyone get close to her again. How could she when it caused her to take her own sister's life. And now these blasted Dwarves were wriggling their way into her heart. If anything were to happen because of her she could never live with herself. Not again. But her brother's words echoed in her mind 'That is the risk of allowing others to hold the key to your heart.' Was that a risk she could take again? Her cowardice said no, never. But her heart begged yes. Yet in the end cowardice won over and she couldn't say anything.

"_I owed Gandalf a favor._" She replied.

She knew Bofur wouldn't believe her, but she didn't care. Why would she risk her heart being torn apart again? It wasn't even whole now. Elva gave a silent growl and ran ahead of the company. The one thing she wanted right then was to be alone. Bofur called her back, and Thorin demanded to know where she was going. But Elva paid them no heed. She simply ran on, never glancing back for a moment, or giving the company a single thought. She gave a hollow laugh at herself, she would never stop running, would she? After two hours of sprinting her legs gave out and she tumbled to the ground in a heap. Her sides heaved as she fought for breath again. Elva shifted back into her human form and curled into the fetal position. Her mind grew numb and she became dead to the world. Perhaps it would be better for her to die. The sun had long begun its descent by the time the Dwarves found her. She gave no acknowledgement that she even knew they were there. In fact, Elva didn't even know if she was dreaming or not; nor did she care. She was a coward, and her will was broken. Everything she had ever run from had caught up to her, and it was too much to bear alone. Her cowardice refused to let her give her burdens to anyone, and it refused to let her keep them to herself. And so she was caught in an impasse that threatened to tear her apart.

Bofur knelt next to her and tried to rouse her, but to no avail. Her skin was cold to the touch. Thorin called for the company to make camp where they were. It was nearly dark anyway. Bofur lifted Elva gently and carried her to a soft, grassy area; rather than the rocky patched she had fallen on. He lit the fire nearby and Bombur began to prepare a meal. Bofur set to caring for Elva. He set his pack under her head for support, and wrapped a warm cloak around her. He tried to get her to eat and drink something when the meal had been prepared. But she would take nothing. Eventually he resigned himself to sitting by her side through the night. Bofur pulled her head into his lap and stroked her hair with a gentle touch. He rested his back against a bolder and watched over her until sleep forced his eyes to close. It was a few hours before sunrise and Elva finally slipped into unconsciousness as well. Her slumber was devoid of dreams for the majority of the night. But just before sunrise her mind searched for an anchor. And the nearest one her mind found was that of the Dwarf who held her close.

Elva found herself standing in a vast city at the heart of Erid Luin. She blinked in confusion and looked around. People were speaking animatedly with each other and going around with their daily lives. The buzz of the city showed it was filled with life. Suddenly a person walked right through her from behind, and she realized that it was a dream. But whose dream it was, was the question. Elva glanced up and down the street and saw a familiar floppy hat. Of course she had managed to connect to Bofur's dream. With a huff the wolf woman stalked over to him and tried to touch his mind. She paused when she realized nothing happened. Elva slapped her hand to her face when she let it register. She was already in his mind, but somewhere she had no control over. Then Elva got close enough to hear and see what was happening. Bofur was at the market with a Dwarf woman. She was beautiful in Dwarf terms. And though Elva was impartial to beauty, knowing that it varied by race and culture, she could understand why human males might not find her attractive. The Dwarf woman was a few inches shorter than Bofur, coming to stand at only a little taller than four feet. She was rather portly, like all Dwarf women, but something about her stomach made Elva believe she was with child. Her eyes were a bright amber colour and sparkled with life and happiness. Long, red, curly locks framed her face, emphasizing her high cheeks and arching eyebrows. And a neatly trimmed beard adorned her cheeks and showed off her full, rosy lips.

She whispered something in Bofur's ear that Elva didn't catch, but he laughed heartily and his eyes sparkled with happiness. Elva noticed that they did not have the same wearied look in them that he always tried to mask with his laughter and jokes. Another person walked through her and she glared at the person's back as they walked away. She was getting tired of not being solid. Hopefully Bofur would wake up sometime soon and she could get out of there. But part of her was a little curious as to what he was dreaming about. So she stuck close by the floppy-hatted Dwarf. Elva smirked when she noticed he wore his hat even back whenever this dream was. After a moment of thought, she also figured that the Dwarf woman Bofur was with was his wife. Suddenly the wolf woman didn't feel as comfortable being in his dream. It was private and personal. These were his last memories of his wife before she and their daughter died in childbirth. Bofur placed a loaf of freshly baked bread in the basket his wife carried over her arm while she placed some fresh fruits and vegetables. Tilting her head, Elva watched them go about such normal activities. She had never done menial tasks such as these. Her life had either been in Valinor where everything had been provided for her, or she lived in solitude as a wolf in the wild. Certainly she had come across human villages with markets as she wandered, but she never went near them.

Bofur lifted a small coin purse and paid for their goods, then the pair strolled arm in arm down the street. Elva followed them as they went. A little child, human for he had no beard, ran up to Bofur and tugged on the back of his coat. The Dwarf paused and glanced down at the boy with a smile. He knelt down, to be at his level, and tousled his hair.

"Good afternoon little master." Bofur grinned. "What might I do you for?"

"Could you tell me another one of your stories, Mr. Bofur?" The little boy asked. "Oh please?"

"I'll be in the market tomorrow with my toys." Bofur replied. "I'll be able to tell you one then."

"But tomorrow is so very far away." The little boy whined.

"Aye, sometimes it seems that way." Bofur nodded. "But it's the same amount of time as it was from yesterday to today."

"I'll surely die if I don't hear one soon." The boy replied dramatically. "They're always the best stories ever!"

"Oh very well, Rogan." Bofur conceded.

"Thank you!" The boy, Rogan, cried.

"Now, would you prefer romance or tragedy?" The Dwarf asked him.

"Come now, Bofur." His wife chided in good humour, she had a lovely, soft voice; and not dissimilar to the bass of a man's. "Children don't wish to hear of tragedy."

"Oh, but I do!" Rogan bounced. "They're always the best ones because sometimes good things come from what was thought to be bad. You just have to get to the end of the story to figure it out."

"What a wise little child you are." Rona smiled.

"So do you have a story for me?" Rogan asked, giving Rona a grin.

"Aye, I believe I do." Bofur nodded. "Let me see here... There once was a Dwarf who was a master craftsman. He could make a flower from a stone, or an ocean from iron. The craftsman had a daughter who always played with a doll she had made of bark and leaves. She loved the little doll with her whole heart because it was the first thing she had made with her father. One day the master craftsman fashioned a soldier from tin. One would almost think it was alive from how perfectly the craftsman made it. It was a commission from the King himself for his son, the Prince. And so the Craftsman poured his heart and soul into his work. The man and his daughter went to sleep that night, and when the moon hit the tin soldier, it came to life. The first thing it saw was the wooden doll the master's daughter had made. And in the tin soldier's eyes, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

He used his own magic to bring her to life, and the two fell in love. They spent the whole night together talking and enjoying each other's company. When the sun rose the next morning the life left the figures and they sat together with their arms intertwined. The master and his daughter woke up in anticipation. It was the day the Prince would come to take his toy. The daughter noticed her doll was missing, and went to look or her. She found her doll in the arms of the tin soldier and smiled. She showed her father and said 'They have a love made from moonlight. They can never be separated. I shall let the Prince take her as well.' Her father smiled at his daughter and nodded. 'I believe you are right.' He replied. And so, when the Prince came, he purchased the tin soldier and the little girl tried to give him her doll. She told him how important their love was. But the Prince scorned the doll and left with just the soldier. That night the doll and the soldier were devastated that they were apart, and so, the Tin soldier made his way from the Kingdom to the master craftsman's house again. It took him all night, but finally he made it. The tin soldier and the wooden doll were overjoyed to see each other again. But just as they embraced an alley cat leaped through the window and knocked the wooden doll into the fireplace. Distraught, the tin soldier leaped into the flames after her. And together, just as the sun rose and filtered into through the window, the two burned together in the fire, never to be separated again."

"That was a good tragedy." Rogan grinned. "Thank you mister Bofur!"

With that he ran off and found his mother done with her shopping. Bofur and his wife continued on their own way, and Elva followed them.

* * *

**Bofur is a dirty little Troll. We'll get to the rest of the back story in the next chapter, I hope I did it at least a little bit of justice. The story here was based off of The Tin Soldier, which was a favorite of mine when I was little. **


	9. Oh, Death

**I cried a little when I wrote this chapter... I felt so bad making them both go through what they're going to go through. This chapter is more of a song chapter, and the featured song is called "Oh, Death" by Jen Titus. Anyway, I own nothing recognizable as Tolkien's works or characters. I only own Elva, Isil, and Aerin. Reviews welcome. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 8: Oh, Death.

The dream skipped ahead what was most likely a few years, for now Bofur's wife was heavily pregnant. A Dwarf's gestation period was different from a Human's, lasting about four years. During this time, Rona had become sickly looking. Her skin was pale, her eyes dull, her hair limp, and her face gaunt. The pregnancy was taking its toll, but she would not accept the doctor's proposal to remove the baby. Even after hours of pleading from Bofur. Rona was sleeping restfully in the bedroom and Bofur sat by her side, holding her hand and dabbing a damp cloth over her forehead. She was in labour. Elva stood at the door and watched. The walls around her heart trembling as they threatened to break at the heart rending sight. It wasn't hard to tell that Bofur had gotten no sleep for a long while. His eyes were bloodshot with large bags under them, and his clothes were unkempt and wrinkled. Another person walked through the door. And subsequently Elva as well. She huffed in annoyance. It was getting very irritating. The person who had walked in was wearing doctor's clothes. He made his way over to the bed and examined Rona. Bofur either didn't notice his presence or ignored him. After a moment he turned to Bofur.

"You'll have to leave the room." The doctor ordered.

"I'm staying." The Dwarf replied stubbornly, his voice laced with exhaustion.

"If you desire to." The doctor grimaced. "But I cannot guarantee anything."

"I understand." Bofur nodded. "Do whatever you can."

The doctor nodded in return and helped Rona begin her delivery. Bofur sat by her head for the next five hours as the doctor worked. Elva could barely stand being in the room with the dying woman. Her agonizing screams rent the air in two as she gave birth. She was drenched in sweat and all but entirely spent from exhaustion. There was no way she would be able to push the child out. Finally the doctor was forced to cut open her womb and remove the child. It was a little girl. She was still born. The delivery was too much for Rona's body to handle.

"I love you." She whispered to Bofur weakly.

With that, Rona let out a sigh, and breathed her last. The doctor covered her face, wrapped the child in a cloth, and set her beside her mother. He gave Bofur a gentle squeeze on his shoulder, then left. The distraught Dwarf knelt by his wife's bedside. One hand on her arm and one on his daughter. Tears fell silently as he wept for his loss. And Elva felt her heart being torn in two. She willed Bofur to wake up from his dream and release the both of them. Suddenly, Elva felt the sensation of falling. The scene changed suddenly and she found herself in a forrest somewhere. The wolf woman blinked in confusion as she looked around. Looking at herself, she was still mostly see through. That meant the dreams were not over. Looking to her left she noticed Bofur. Great, he still hadn't woken up yet. Elva paused. The Dwarf was misty looking as well. He was looking around wildly. But he couldn't see her next to him. The wolf woman froze in horror. This was her mind. Her memories. And she knew what memory they were in right then.

A lilting giggle floated through the forest in Valinor around them. Elva trembled and screamed at herself to wake up. There was no way she could let Bofur see what was about to happen. Two women walked through the forest together, arm in arm. One was tall with long, golden hair that she let flow loosely down her back. Her skin was as pale as the moonlight. And her eyes were a warm, chocolate brown. The other woman only reached the first's shoulder. It was Elva as she had been millenia before. Her hair was pulled up in an intricate braid. And her stormy grey eyes were bright and happy. The pair chatted animatedly as they walked, and finally they were close enough to hear their words. The real Elva glanced at Bofur. He watched what was going on in rapt attention, although there was still heavy confusion in his eyes.

"Come now, mine sister." Isil laughed. "I know what infatuation looks like. I see it every spring when the animals come from their hibernation. Who is he?"

"It is not infatuation." Elva replied indignantly.

"Then what is it?" Isil asked.

"I... I am not certain." Elva admitted.

"Do you harbour feelings for this man?" Her sister prompted.

"I believe so." The wolf woman nodded slowly.

"Well, who is he?" The doe woman asked again.

"You would think me foolish." Elva shook her head. "I think me foolish."

"No, sister." Isisl chided lightly. "You know I would think no such thing. You are supportive of Aiwendil and I. I shall be supportive of you and whomever you find attraction to."

"Mairon." Elva whispered, glancing around as though afraid he might suddenly appear.

"Oh, that is wonderful!" Isil cried happily, grasping her sister's hands and spinning around. "He certainly is handsome."

"He is." Elva agreed, slightly breathless from the sudden spin. "We have been speaking more and more frequently after our services to Aulë have been completed for the day. I... I know it sounds silly, but I think he has feelings for me as well. He brought me flowers he had crafted from gold and silver."

"That sounds of attraction to mine ears." Isil grinned widely.

"What should I do?" The wolf woman asked urgently.

Her sister kept silent for a few moments as she thought.

"It seems to me as though you simply ought to continue how you are now." She replied. "This path seems to be taking care of itself."

"I hope so." Elva grinned.

The scene changed once again and Elva and Bofur then stood somewhere in the forest of Mirkwood. The wolf woman tried in vain to wake up before it was too late. But nothing would work. Somehow Bofur's consciousness had entered her mind in return though he was still in slumber. And until he woke up, they were forced to remain in Elva' darkest memory. A great, honey coloured wolf tread silently through the forest. It was Elva in her wolf form. Her ears were pinned back and her eyes were hard. Her heart beat with murderous intent.

**-Oh, Death, оh Death, oh Death,**

**Won't you spare me over til another year-**

It had been millennia since she had her sister had spoken back in Valinor. Elva and Mairon had become more than simply friends not long after Elva and her sister had their talk. During that time, he had slowly begun to warp her mind and heart. He turned her against her sister and brother. Her heart grew dark and resentful. But she could not see that Mairon was poisoning her soul, and she refused the councils of her siblings. Her heart was bound to his through dark magic already. Had she been in her own right mind, Elva would have left him and his ways far behind her. She would have been able to see that he was, had been, evil for ages before. She believed that he had truly meant to repent after Melkor's defeat, but was afraid of his punishment. So she kept his hiding place secret from all and continued to visit him. Finally, the day had come for Mairon to enact his plot. Elva was searching for her sister, but not to speak with her as they used to.

**-But what is this, that I can't see**

**with ice cold hands taking hold of me-**

Elva could not see what Mairon had done to change her heart and twist it to his own darkness. All she saw was what he poisoned her thoughts to see. The Valar had given each of them with an important task when they were sent to Arda. Aerin was to nurture the Elves with his wisdom and knowledge. Isil was sent to care for the flora and fauna of the land with Aiwendil. But what of Elva? Mairon made her believe that her job was not nearly as important as her siblings. She was simply meant to be a guardian over the Dwarves of Middle Earth. How was that a great task? They could look after themselves. They had done so for centuries before she had gotten there. Perhaps the Valar favoured Aerin and Isil over her.

**-When God is gone and the Devil takes hold,**

**who will have mercy on your soul-**

It had taken less time to twist Elva's mind than Mairon had thought. That was good for him, for now his plans could be put into motion sooner than he had hoped. He was able to, metaphorically, kill two birds with one stone with this one simple plan. Isil would be killed, leaving the lands of Arda with only half the protection it should have had, making it far easier to worm his way into the land and control it. Elva would be punished for her sister's murder and stripped of her power, leaving the Dwarves without their guardian. Then he only had to strive for the Elves. They would certainly be the hardest to conquer. But without the threat of the siblings, it would be much easier.

**-No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold**

**Nothing satisfies me but your soul-**

Elva found her sister singing by a stream in the wood. The animals that had flocked around her were silenced at the wolf woman's aproach. They could feel the murder in her heart. Isil refused to believe poorly of her sister. She refused to believe anyone could be so far gone as to be unworthy of repentance. Isil smiled at Elva and stood up.

"Hello, sister." She greeted warmly. "What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Unfortunately, I do not come on pleasant business." Elva replied.

**-Oh, Death,**

**Well I am Death, none can excel,**

**I'll open the door to heaven or hell.-**

"That is unfortunate." Isil agreed. "What is the matter? Mayhaps I can assist you with it."

"I fear there is no help you can afford me." Elva shook her head. "None that you would give so willingly, at least."

"Oh?" Her sister questioned, becoming wary. "And why is that?"

"Blood is required." Elva replied.

With that she lunged for her sister. Isil's eyes widened in shock and horror as she realized what was happening. Then Elva's jaws clamped around her throat, and her life was extinguished.

**-Oh, Death, оh Death,**

**my name is Death and the end ïs here...-**

Elva stood over the body of her sister, her blood dripping from the wolf woman's jaws. All the animals had fled in terror. Suddenly, dark laughter filled the surrounding area and Elva looked for the source. Mairon stood across from her, on the other side of the stream. The wolf woman looked at him in confusion. It looked like him, but it did not feel like him. There was a black aura around his being. Something that she had never noticed before. Then she realized that she was afraid of him. that had never been an emotion Elva had associated with Mairon. With trembling, she looked at her feet and reeled back in horror at what she had done. Mairon had finally released her from his black hold.

"What have I done?" Elva whispered.

"You've murdered your sister in cold blood." Mairon grinned.

"What did you do to me?" The wolf woman demanded.

"Me?" He laughed. "I simply made you see me as I wanted you to see me. You let your hate fester against your sister, and you killed her."

"Because of you!" Elva snapped. "She's dead because of your hold over me!"

Elva lunged at Mairon and tried to tear out his throat as well. He disappeared and reappeared behind her. Elva skidded to a halt and whipped around, snarling in rage. The Maiar laughed one last time and completely disappeared. Thunder rumbled overhead and the rains began to pour from the skies. Nature wept for the loss of Isil. And Elva wept with them. She lifted her head and gave a long, mournful howl. Suddenly, in the clearing, Aulë, Yavanna, Nienna, and Manwë appeared. Yavanna knelt next to Isil's body in sorrow and glared daggers at Elva. She had never been fond of Aulë's Dwarves, afraid they would destroy her trees, nor of Elva who guarded them. And Isil's murder had solidified that. Elva was shamed and looked at the ground, accepting Yavanna's disdainful glare.

"What is the meaning of this act?" Manwë demanded, though not unkindly.

"Mairon held my heart under his black powers." Elva explained sorrowfully. "He poisoned my thoughts against Isil, and sent me here to murder her. I succeeded in his quest."

Suddenly, a great, tawny owl alighted next to Isil's body as well. It shifted into the form of her brother, Aerin. The owl man cried out in grief and clutched Isil close to himself. He looked up at Elva, and hatred was in his eyes.

"You did this!" He accused her.

"Yes." Whispered Elva in agreement.

"We told you time and again that Sauron was dark in heart and spirit!" Aerin growled. "Yet time and again you refused our council. And look at the consequence!"

"You were in partnership with Sauron?" Aulë asked her softly.

"Yes." Elva whispered again.

"Yet you did not alert anyone to him?" Yavanna snapped.

"No." Elva shook her head.

"Why not?" Yavanna demanded. "He worked with Melkor to destroy everything that Ilúvatar created!"

"I told you!" Elva growled back. "He held my heart in a darkness I could not see!"

"You were told of his black heart!" Yavanna shouted.

"Enough!" Manwë ordered them.

Elva flinched back and Yavanna fell silent.

"There must be a price to be paid for your wrongdoing." The king of the Valar continued, looking at Elva.  
"And what of Mairon?" Elva snapped. "He is as guilty as I, if not more so."

"He shall pay for his own crimes." Manwë replied. "You shall pay for yours."

"How just you are." Elva mocked.

"A life for a life!" Yavanna exclaimed. "I say she pay for her crime with her life as Isil paid with hers for no fault of her own."

"Aulë, what say you?" Manwë asked.

"I do not wish her to lose her life." The Vala replied.

"So you would have her go free?" Yavanna demanded.

"I said no such thing." Aulë shook his head. "I simply said death is too harsh. My punishment would be for her to be stripped of her honour as Maiar until she can earn restoration."

"Nienna?" Manwë turned to the Vala who had been silent the whole time.

"I agree with Aulë." She nodded, tears in her eyes. "I feel her grief at what happened. Is that not punishment enough? Let her live."

* * *

**I had to do a whole bunch of research to try and make the history of this chapter flow... I still feel a little iffy on it. Manwë is the king of the Valar and the greatest in authority (though not in power, that was Melkor). Yavanna, the wife of Aulë, and the one responsible for the growth of plants and fruits in Arda. Aulë, husband to Yavanna, and great smith. He created the Dwarves, though Iluvatar gave them life. And Nienna, known as The Lady of Mercy. She grieves for all the pains of Arda. She is the only female Vala without a spouse. (Ulmo and Melkor do not have spouses either). So yeah, feedback here would be very much appreciated. :) **


	10. A Mountain's Thunder

**I pre-ordered "The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey"! I can't wait for it to get here! You all know the drill, I own nothing recognizable as Tolkien's works or characters. I only own Elva, Isil, and Aerin. Reviews welcome, enjoy! :) **

Chapter 9: A Mountain's Thunder.

"The judgement is settled." Manwë declared. "Elva, Maiar to Aulë the Smith. You are henceforth stripped of your honour as a Maiar to the Valar. You cannot return to Valinor and must remain here on Middle Earth until your punishment is finished. You allowed hatred and anger to grow in your heart, and you refused blame upon your own actions. You felt envy in your spirit at what your sister was granted. And so you shall be stripped of your gift as well. We take from you your voice. May you one day find it again, but only if you learn to love."

A white light surrounded Elva and she howled as though in great pain. It grew fainter and fainter, and finally her voice was lost altogether. Aerin watched on, his eyes hard and full of pain. Aulë watched sorrowfully, Nienna felt the grief surrounding them as her own and tears fell from her eyes. Yavanna watched on with grim satisfaction. At least punishment was administered. She would return to Valinor and send Isil back to finish her task once Elva's punishment had been completed. The white light receded and Elva lay in a crumpled heap on the ground. She sat up slowly and opened her mouth to speak. But just as Manwë had declared, her voice was gone. Elva stared at them in horror. Tears sprung to her eyes. Aulë reached out a hand to comfort her. But she would have none of it. She snapped at his hand, turned on her heel, and ran as far from them as she could. Elva could feel the hatred of Yavanna and her brother follow her. And so, the wolf woman swore her oath to never let anyone close to her again. The real Elva suddenly felt the sensation of falling, and everything went black. Both of them awoke with a start. Elva sat up quickly and reeled away Bofur. He looked around in confusion before his eyes landed on Elva.

"Were you...?" He trailed off.

Elva nodded slowly.

"_My mind somehow found yours in the night._" She explained warily, not sure if he would be angry. "_If I enter a sleeping mind, I am forced to stay there until the host awakens... that is why I will never enter the mind of one who is in a coma._"

"So you saw everything." Bofur stated more than asked.

Again, Elva nodded.

"_I am sorry._" The wolf woman said honestly. "_No one ought go through such an experience... well, I could think of one whom I would not mind it occurring to._"

Her eyes melted from their stormy grey to a glowing yellow in hatred and anger. Indeed, Elva had often thought of horrors to inflict upon Mairon. Bofur laid a gentle hand on her arm. She flinched away with a glare, then looked at the ground sullenly.

"So what I saw..." He trailed off again.

"_Yes._" Elva whispered. "_That was when I murdered my sister._"

"Quite a pair, the two of us." Bofur laughed with mock humour.

"_Aye._" Elva nodded, plucking at the ground. "_Rather a pair of fools and cowards._"

The company awoke and began their journey again. Thorin had given Elva a stern glare for running off as she had, but she stoutly ignored him. They continued to head for the mountains, Elva shifting back into her wolf form again. At the pace they were traveling it was highly likely they would make it to the mountains just after noon. That would give them enough time to begin their climb as well. So far the quest had gone without much of a hitch, barring the Trolls of course. Elva wondered how long until their luck ran out and they ran into another vicious foe. She trotted in the back again, keeping her distance as usual. Bofur glanced back at her and waited for her as was becoming a habit for him. She flicked her ears in his direction and focused on the path ahead of her. After a moment she noticed Bofur was humming under his breath. She glanced at him curiously.

"_What are you doing?_" Elva asked.

"Humming." Bofur replied.

"_What?_" She questioned.

"It a vocal vibration usually categorized as music without lyrical accompaniment." Bofur elaborated.

"_I know what humming is!_" Elva snapped, then flinched apologetically. "_I meant, what were you humming?_"

"Nothing really." He answered. "Just something I came up with in my head."

"_You play the flute, don't you?_" Elva asked him.

"Aye, how did you know?" Bofur replied giving her a questioning glance.

"_I saw you playing it through Bilbo's window._" Elva answered, waving her tail insignificantly.

"Ah, well aye, I do." The Dwarf nodded. "If I were to play it, what would you say to thinking up some lyrics?"

"_I don't sing._" Elva growled. "_No voice, remember?_"

"That didn't seem to stop you in Rivendell." Bofur commented.

"_How did you know of that?_" Elva rounded on him.

"Ori." Bofur grinned at her.

"_Of course._" Elva sniped. "_For a reclusive Dwarf, he certainly talks a lot._"

"You really don't get what you talking to him meant to him, do you?" Bofur said. "I mean it when I say he was terrified of you. Poor lad nearly fainted straight away when Thorin ordered him to find you. Ori was more than certain you would eat him whole. He also knew how private you were, he saw how much you hated to be around anyone else. So when he heard your song and you noticed him, he thought he was a gonner. Instead you, as he described it, gave him an "almost motherly appraisal"."

Elva snorted and flicked her ears.

"Ori lived with Thorin in the Blue Mountains." Bofur explained. "His mother was killed by Smaug when Erebor was destroyed. Ori was quite young during this, and so he grew up without a mother figure in his life. One of the reasons he was so keen on coming along on the quest. But anyway, he said as soon as you gave him that look he knew he would never have to be afraid of you again. Even though you're snappish and aloof-"

The wolf woman gave Bofur a warning look.

"He feels safe around you." The Dwarf finished.

Elva glanced at the ground in contemplation. It hadn't been just Ori that felt something. She had decided to protect him back in Imladris. Her heart felt a little warmer when she heard he felt safe around her. But that also placed even more of a burden on her shoulders. She couldn't ever let him down like she had Isil, but she was still not sure how to let her heart open up again. But that still didn't mean she had to open up fully. Elva glanced up at Bofur again.

"_I do not sing._" Elva growled.

"As you wish." Bofur replied, the wolf woman catching a note of sadness in his voice.

They continued walking in a silence, and this time Elva allowed him to continue to walk next to her. A few hours before sunset, the company was on their way up the knees of the mountain. So far nothing too major had occurred. Bilbo nearly fell into a crevice or slipped of the edge on several occasions. But nothing else had gone wrong. Of course the mountain could not allow that to continue for long. Soon a torrential downpour beat upon the rocks making the terrain rather slippery and treacherous. But the company continued onward. Elva's ears were flat to her skull in annoyance at the rain. It was rough and treacherous going, and the company's pace had slowed considerably. Thorin called to the company to find shelter. Suddenly, one of the Dwarves cried for everyone to look out. A great slab of stone had been launched into the air and was heading their way.

"This is no thunderstorm." Balin said. "It's a thunder battle! Look!"

The company looked to where Balin had pointed and stared in awe. Two Stone Giants could be seen in the raging winds and rain throwing massive stones at each other. Elva's eyes widened at the the gargantuan creatures.

"Well bless me." Bofur said fearfully. "The legends are true! Giants! Stone Giants!"

The Giant had picked up another bolder and threw it over its shoulder as though it weighed less than a feather. It hit a second Giant that stood a ways off behind them. Suddenly the mountain began to tremble and move. Elva dug her iron hard claws into the rock to keep from falling over the edge into the endless chasm below. She looked up and saw that the company rested on the knees of a third Stone Giant. The rock began to crack apart as it stood up and the company was split in two. She, Thorin, Kili, and several others she did not know the names of still were on the left knee. Bilbo, Bofur, Ori, Balin, Fili, and the rest were on the right knee. The third Stone Giant was knocked to the side and its left knee hit the side of the mountain. Thorin called everyone on that knee to get to safety. They rushed to the solid mountain just in time. The Stone Giant stood back up. One of the other Giants took a stone and threw it at the third, knocking its head clean off. The third Giant fell forward, its knee positioned to collide with the side of the mountain. Elva stared in horror.

"_Bofur!_" She cried out in desperation, her thoughts echoing across the whole of the mountain.

He glanced at her momentarily, terror shining in his eyes, and then the Giant's knee hit the side of the mountain. Her mental screech of anguish rent the air and the rain in two. She had begun to opened her heart and was forced to watch as it shattered into tiny, piercing fragments again. Thorin rushed forward to see if there was anything left of them, he called his nephew's name praying for some miracle. Elva rushed past the others and ran just behind him. Her heart begged for Bofur and Ori to be alright, but she could not sort out what her exact feelings or reasons were. The rest of the Dwarves followed them around the corner. Elva froze when she rounded the corner and her legs threatened to collapse in relief. Everyone was alright. She did a quick-shift to return to her human form and tackled Ori in a bone crushing hug. Then she turned and did the same with Bofur. Realizing what she was doing, Elva quickly pulled away and glared at the ground.

"What was that for?" Bofur asked with a smile.

"_I was concerned that I would have to clean up your remains._" Elva sniped. "_It wasn't a task I wanted to undertake. Very messy._"

"You were worried about me." Bofur grinned. "I'm flattered."

"_I was not worried._" Elva growled. "_Slightly concerned, but certainly not worried._"

"Oh, aye." Bofur nodded. "My mistake."

He glanced around a moment and his face clouded with worry.

"Where's Bilbo?" He asked.

Elva searched through all of the faces nearby but saw no sign of the Hobbit. His struggling grunts could be heard from the edge of the narrow path they stood on. Bofur and Kili lunged for him and tried to grab onto his arm. Just before they reached him he slipped farther from their reach. Thorin clambered down the side of the ledge and grabbed the frightened Hobbit; throwing him back up to safety. But that caused Thorin to slip down the mountain side as well, leaving him dangling over the chasm. Elva growled and forced herself into a second quick-shift. In a split second she was back in her wolf form. The wolf woman slid down the side of the ledge, locked her claws into the stone face, clamped her jaws over Thorin's shoulder armour and held on until the tattooed Dwarf could grab him and pull him up. Then she clawed her way back to safety herself, Bofur grabbing onto the scruff of her neck to help her up. Thorin glanced at her and gave a grudging nod of thanks which she nodded curtly back in reply. She sat down wearily and flexed her claws. These Dwarves were going to be the death of her. Her muscles ached from quick-shifting twice in such a short period of time, and she knew she could only do it one or two more times before rest was required.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar." The tattooed Dwarf commented.

"He's been lost ever since he's left home." Thorin growled. "He should never have come. He has no place amongst us."

Thorin called the tattooed Dwarf, whom Elva finally learned was called Dwalin, and went to search a cave just ahead. Elva glared at Thorin harshly and glanced up when she felt a presence close behind her. Bofur stood there with a smile on his face. The wolf woman glared at him and pinned her ears.

"_What are you smirking at?_" She asked.

"Nothing." Bofur replied with a wider grin. "I was just admiring how you rescued our courageous leader from certain death."

"_Do not mistake my act of kindness for liking him._" Elva snapped. "_If he fell I am quite certain you all would begin to run around in panic and get yourselves killed. And that was something I did not feel like dealing with._"

"Whatever you say, Elva." Bofur smiled.

"_Let's get out of this blasted rain._" She growled, stalking into the cave.

Elva waited until everyone was inside before standing at the mouth of the cave and shaking out her drenched fur. Bofur stood right next to her and she managed to get him wet. He gave her a half hearted glare; which she returned with a wolfish humoured flick of her ears. Thorin turned to the pair of them.

"Bofur take the first watch." He said. "And you, wolf, make yourself useful and keep watch with him."

"_The wolf has a name._" Elva snarled at him.

Thorin started when she spoke to his mind and stared at her.

"How are you doing that?" He asked.

"_I am projecting my thoughts into your mind._" Elva replied hotly. "_But I will not be addressed as 'wolf'. You will call me by my name, Dwarf._"

"Fine, _Elva_." He stressed sarcastically. "Make yourself useful and keep watch with Bofur."

"_Of course, because saving your pathetic hide wasn't useful._" Her hackles raised threateningly. "_Maybe I should have let you fall into the chasm afterall._"

"Is that a threat?" Thorin whispered dangerously.

"_It's a promise._" Elva replied, her jaws parting in anger, showing off her needle sharp teeth. She raked her claws across the stone floor, gouging out scars in the rock.

Thorin placed a hand on his sword as he glared at the wolf woman. Elva tensed her muscles and prepared to lunge at the Dwarf prince. Suddenly a figure stood between the opposing forces. Thorin and Elva glanced down to see Ori holding out his hands between them. He had a hard, but frightened, look in his eye. Elva pricked her ears at Ori, stepped back, and shut her jaws. Her hackles were stilled raised in irritation and anger at Thorin. The Dwarf prince stared in surprise at Ori but kept his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"We're all frightened, and tired, and cold, and wet." Ori stated sternly. "But that doesn't mean we can be at each others throats. Now make nice... um, please? I don't want anyone fighting."

Ori's tirade faltered and he finished in a nervous mumble. Elva's eyes softened at him and she let her hackles fall. She glanced at Thorin, the hard glint returning, and waited for the Dwarf prince to make the first move. He glared at her, turned away, and retreated to the back of the cave. Elva padded to Ori and gave him a gentle nudge with her nose.

"_You have bravery in you._" She said softly. "_Keep hold of it._"

Ori smiled at her and nodded vigorously. She gave a wolfish smile and padded to the mouth of the cave to keep watch as Thorin had ordered. Bofur nestled into a small crevice a little farther back from the mouth. He lit his pipe and smoked it contentedly. Elva sat just inside the mouth, her tail curled lazily over her paws. She continued to swivel her ears in every direction, searching for any sound or disturbance. The rain continued to beat down on the mountain, but the thunder battle had long finished. The only sounds left were from the crashes of thunder in the sky. Other than that, all was still.

* * *

**Ori is so adorable! Every time I watch LotR or read it and get to the part where they find Balin in the Mines of Moria, and I realize that Gandalf probably took the book from Ori's skeleton I get all teary eyed... why must I get so attached to fiction characters? It's not cool! So yeah, Elva and Thorin had their first real interaction. They'll have more as the story goes on... maybe not so hostile though lol.**


	11. King Under the Mountain

**The featured song in this chapter is "Brave" by Josh Groban... his voice is like a eargasm. I could listen to it all day... Again, I do not own anything recognizable as Tolkien's works or characters. I only own Elva, Isil, and Aerin. Reviews are welcomed, enjoy! :) **

Chapter 10: King Under the Mountain.

The others had fallen asleep quickly. Their journey into the mountains had exhausted them. Elva was thankful for the silence. It allowed her to gather her thoughts and quietly sort through them. One question continued to press her thoughts, though. She glanced back at Bofur and gave him a questioning look. He looked over at her a raised an eyebrow at her.

"What is it?" He asked softly.

"_I don't understand you._" She replied.

"I feel a sense of deja vu." Bofur grinned.

She blinked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"What don't you understand, lass?" The Dwarf asked her. "My charming personality? My dashing good looks?"

"_Why did you welcome me with such enthusiasm?_" She asked, ignoring his jesting. "_And why did you continuously fall back to keep me company and speak with me? The others were perfectly content with staying as far away as possible._"

Bofur sat forward a little and gave a few puffs on his pipe thoughtfully.

"You looked as though you needed a friend." Bofur replied. "I saw in your eyes many of the same things that I felt when I lost my wife and infant. Anger, sorrow, pain... fear. I saw the walls you built around your heart to keep it safe, the same walls I put around mine too. Yours had been strengthened by time and hatred, but they were made of the same materials. I would accept no comfort from any of my kin after Rona and our child died. But their persistence made me see that I was being foolish. I could not harden my heart to the others who still loved me. And I knew that persistence would be necessary to help you break down your walls as well. No one can live without love, not forever."

"_Why did you save me from the Warg, Bofur?_" Elva asked again.

Bofur watched her carefully for a time and she began to suspect the answer. But she needed his words to confirm it. And again, she was afraid. However; Elva could not figure out if her fear was of the answer she believed it to be, or if her fear was of it not being so. She swallowed anxiously and Bofur finally spoke up again.

"There's an old saying that goes 'Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength'," He said.

"'_While loving someone deeply gives you courage.'_" Elva finished, her heart pounding furiously. "_I know it._"

"When I saw the Warg pin you, and saw it about to kill you," Bofur told her softly, their eyes locked. "I realized I had courage."

Elva's heart stopped and she forgot how to breath for a moment. Her breaths returned in short, shallow gasps as she struggled to sort out her reeling mind. The wolf woman turned away quickly and tried to calm her racing thoughts. After a little while her breaths calmed and her mind slowed again. She stared out into the rain and refused to think. Her mind and heart needed time to recover from their shock. She knew at that moment that her walls had taken their last hit. His words had finished them. They stood ready to fall apart if she would allow them to, but she clung to the pieces of her walls in cowardice. Elva watched the rain fall, silently, and scooted closer to the mouth of the cave. She tilted her head forward, closed her eyes, and let the rain fall on her muzzle. Bofur watched Elva as she sat away from him, the lightning illuminated her coat with every flash. He could tell she struggled with it all. She saw herself as a coward, and maybe her belief of that truly made her so. But Bofur wanted her to know deep inside that being brave was acting even though she was terrified. She was his reason to have courage, so he took another chance and began to sing softly.

"Wake up, wake up, the sun cannot wait for long

Reach out, reach out before it fades away

You will find the warmth when you surrender

Smile into the fear and let it play

You wanna run away, run away

And you say that it can't be so

You wanna look away, look away

But you stay 'cause it's all so close

When you stand up and hold out your hand

In the face of what I don't understand

My reason to be brave

Hold on, hold on so strong, times just carries on

All that you thought was wrong is pure again

You can't hide forever from the thunder

Look into the storm and feel the rain

You wanna run away, run away

And you say that it can't be so

You wanna look away, look away

But you stay 'cause it's all so close

When you stand up and hold out your hand

In the face of what I don't understand

My reason to be brave

Go on, go on

You wanna run away run away

And you say that it can't be so

You wanna look away look away

But you stay 'cause it's all so close

When you stand up and hold out your hand

In the face of what I don't understand

My reason to be brave."

Elva glanced back at him, then returned her attention to the rain.

"_Perhaps my newfound strength,_" She said softly. "_Will one day give me courage as well._"

"I certainly hope so." Bofur smiled.

They returned to a comfortable silence. Elva gave a small shiver as the chill in the night time mountain air breezed past her slightly. She stood up, shook herself, and padded over to Bofur. He glanced up at her and patted the ground next to him. Elva nestled next to him, leaving a several inches of space, and curled into a tight ball. Bofur rested his hand on her back and ran his fingers through her soft coat. She tensed up for a moment, her lips curling back, and he paused to see if she wanted him to stop. Elva gave him a glance and shook her head. She didn't want that kind of contact. Especially because it could be considered intimate and personal. It brought back memories of when her sister would stroke her coat in a similar manner, and Elva wasn't ready for that. Bofur nodded and withdrew his hand. Elva rested her head on her paws and watched the mouth of the cave again. A little while later she thought she heard soft noises coming from the back of the cave. It sounded like Bilbo was restless. She didn't give it much thought, making it out to be him not used to the arrangements. A few minutes later; however, the Hobbit strode past them with his pack on his back. Elva lifted her head and pricked her ears curiously. Bofur sat forward.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked in concern.

Blibo hung his head in exasperation. He turned back with a determined look in his eye, daring Bofur to try and stop him.

"Back to Rivendell." The Hobbit replied.

Bofur jumped up. Elva pushed herself to her feet and padded over as well. She sat down and tilted her head at Bilbo. He couldn't possibly be thinking of going back on his own. There was no way he would survive, let alone remember the way. He was, rather, a green foot when it came to adventuring.

"You can't turn back now, you're part of the company." He said in worry. "You're one of us."

"I'm not now am I?" Bilbo replied. "Thorin said I should never have come and he was right. I'm not a Took I'm a Baggins. I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door."

"You're home sick." Bofur urged. "I understand."

"No you don't!" Bilbo snapped in a whisper. "You don't understand, none of you do. You're Dwarves! And you," He pointed at Elva. "I don't know much about you, but I can gather that you don't keep company very often. You're used to- to this life. Living on the road, never settling in any one place, not belonging anywhere."

Bofur's face fell and Elva chuffed unhappily.

"Look, I-I'm sorry.. I didn't" The Hobbit trailed off lamely.

"No, you're right." Bofur replied sadly, looking back at his friends. "We don't belong anywhere."

Elva looked at Bofur and flattened her ears. The Dwarf looked back at Bilbo.

"I wish you all the luck in the world." He said with a sad smile. "I really do."

Bofur patted Bilbo on the arm. The Hobbit gave them a sad smile and turned to walk out of the cave. Suddenly, Bofur noticed a glow coming from his sword.

"What's that?" He asked.

Bilbo glanced back in confusion, then followed Bofur's gaze. Elva glanced at the blade as well. She pinned her ears and curled her lips back. She knew what that blade was. And she knew what the glowing light meant. Bilbo looked at the sword in horror. Orcs were nearby. A groaning sound could be heard from the ground beneath them and the floor began to break apart. The sand fell into the cracks and Thorin roused everyone from slumber. As soon as he had done so, the floor tilted and everyone was thrown into a great cavern. They rolled through a rocky tunnel before they all landed in a heap in a large bucket. Immediately, a whole host of Goblins rushed forward and captured them. Elva snapped at them, managing to bite several. But they retaliated and jabbed and clawed at her in return. Finally she gave in and allowed them to lead her on. They were all roughly pushed and prodded forward, while little Bilbo escaped notice.

Elva reached out her mind and brushed it against Bofur. She needed something solid at that moment to giver her comfort. She felt his acknowledgement and withdrew her mind. The company was unceremoniously deposited at the feet of a massive Goblin in a cavernous hall that looked like a mock throne room. They were in the halls of a ghoulish "King Under the Mountain." Elva took a look at their surroundings. It was a huge, cavernous city made of roughly thrown together shacks. Elva knew Goblins had little skill in craftsmanship, but their cavern was depressing to say the least. The massive Goblin King lurched from his throne, his massive fat folds making it difficult for him to move.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom?" He glared at the Dwarves. "Spies? Thieves? Assassins?"

"Dwarves, your malevolence." A small Goblin replied.

"Dwarves?" The Goblin King asked incredulously.

"We found them on the front porch." The small Goblin nodded.

"So don't just stand there!" The king cried. "Search them! Every crack, every crevice."

The Dwarves stood stock still, resigning to glower at the Goblins as they were searched. Elva refused to cooperate and snapped at them every time they touched her. That caused her to be struck over and over. She bared her fangs and bit through the pain of the Goblins' claws. Finally it was too much and she crouched submissively on the floor. Elva growled silently at them every time they got overly rough, but allowed them to search her as well. It was foolish and useless, of course, there wasn't much she could hide in her fur. Bofur caught her eye with a worried look and she flicked her ears in anger, but she was fine.

"What are you doing in these parts?" The king questioned.

They stayed silent.

"Speak!" He snapped.

Again they said nothing.

"Very well." The Goblin King stated. "If they won't talk, we'll make the squawk! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker!"

The Goblin King turned and pointed at Ori.

"Start with the youngest." He grinned.

Elva knew Kili was the youngest, not Ori, but he certainly looked that way. She broke free from the Goblin's grasp on her and stood protectively in front of him. Her ears were flat against her skull, hackles raised, teeth bared in a feral snarl, and her eyes glinting in malice. She opened her jaw and in quivered in hatred for the Goblin King. A dark growl resounded through the cavern from her mind. It silenced many of the Goblins in terror. The Goblin King took a step back and stared at her fearfully.

"_You will not touch him._" She snarled, letting her thoughts be heard by all. "_If you lay a single claw on him I will break you._"

She scraped her own iron hard claws along the wood and splintered it with no effort. After a moment, the Goblin King grinned evilly.

"Very well, we'll start with the dog." He chuckled and swung his staff at Elva's head.

* * *

**Aw, Elva's being all mommy-like and protective of Ori. And Jareth really let himself go... poor guy must have never gotten over Sarah. **


	12. Out of the Frying Pan

**We're almost at the end, one chapter left and the first part of this FanFic is over. Wow. Well, for the second to last time, I own nothing recognizable as Tolkien's works or characters. I only own Elva, Isil, and Aerin. Reviews welcome! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 11: Out of the Frying Pan

"Wait!" Called Thorin.

The Goblin King stopped in mid swing, inches from Elva's skull. She refused to flinch or show any form of weakness as he came for her. But she was thankful for Thorin's intervention and shot him a grateful glance. The Dwarf prince glanced at her and gave a slight nod in return. She knew that he was more than thankful to her for protecting Ori. For all his faults and stubbornness, Elva had to give him a grudging respect, he was protective of his kin. They were both very alike, cut from the same cloth. Both had gone through tragedy, and both had hardened their hearts to the world. But but they were learning to accept help and open up again. Perhaps they were kindred spirits after all, Elva decided. And it was then she decided that a fourth person had to be placed under her protection, even if he wouldn't accept it willingly. Ori, and Bilbo, and of course Bofur, but now Thorin was added to the growing list of those who had managed to get past her walls. Gandalf would certainly be pleased with how things were turning out. Suddenly, Elva realized Thorin stood in front of her protectively.

"Well, well, well." The Goblin King grinned. "Look who it is. Thorin, son of Thrain, son or Thror. King Under the Mountain."

He gave a mocking, overly exaggerated bow. Elva curled her lips back in disdain. Then the Goblin King looked down at him gleefully.

"Oh!" He cried. "But I'm forgetting! You don't have a mountain, and you're not a king. Which makes you... nobody really. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak? An old enemy of yours. The pale Orc astride a white Warg."

"Azog the Defiler," Thorin whispered maliciously. "Was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago."

"So you think defiling days are done, do you?" The Goblin King asked knowingly.

He turned to a crippled, tiny Goblin.

"Send word to the Pale Orc." He ordered. "Tell him, I have found his prize."

Elva stayed protectively in front of Ori and Bofur, her tail lashing angrily. Bofur laid a hand on her shoulder and she tensed until she saw it was just him. He gave her a worried look, and she returned it with one full of hate at the Goblin King. Where was Gandalf when they needed him? He always had the good sense to turn up at the last possible second, but this was cutting a little close. The Goblin King began to sing a merry tune that involved the breaking of bones and necks, and hangings, and being buried deep under the mountain forever. The Goblins began to jab and prod at the Dwarves again, getting excited. Elva snapped at them viciously. She would not let them take Bofur or Ori, or even the rest of them. Suddenly one of the Goblins threw down Thorin's blade as though it had burned it. The Goblin King cowered on his throne.

"I know that sword!" He cried. "It is the 'Goblin Cleaver'! The 'Biter'! The blade that sliced a thousand necks! Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all!"

The Goblins attacked with renewed fury; clawing, and whipping, and biting, and tackling. Elva did what she could to reach Bofur, or Ori, or Thorin, or anyone to help, but she was overwhelmed by the sheer force of the numerous Goblins. One Goblin had Thorin pinned and was posed to strike.

"Cut off his head!" The Goblin King ordered.

"_No!_" Elva snarled.

She broke away from the Goblins that held her to the floor and ran for Thorin. The Goblin brought his blade down and she knew she would be too late to save him. Suddenly a brilliant white light burst forward and knocked everyone to the ground. Elva was thrown to the floor harshly and a sudden rush of heat ran through her. It was worse than the pain of her quick-shift, but lasted only a fraction of a second. Everyone began struggling to their feet. Gandalf stood on the bridge, just in time.

"_You took your time._" Elva grunted.

"I had an important meeting to attend to." Gandalf replied softly, then turned his attention to the company. "Take up arms. Fight... Fight!"

They jumped to their feet, grabbed their weapons, and waged battle against the Goblins. Elva lunged, snapped, bit, and clawed the Goblins around her. Dark blood splattered her fur and dripped from her jaws. Her eyes were wild in anger as she fended off the Goblin hordes. Gandalf called them to himself and ran from the cavern. They made their way across poorly constructed bridges and down rickety steps. Elva wondered how they weren't falling through. But on they ran, fighting and Goblins they met along the way. Countless Goblins fell as they ran. The company was almost away from the horde when the Goblin King suddenly blocked their path. Elva curled her lips in defiance, making sure she was in front of Bofur and Ori.

"You thought you could escape me?" He asked, swinging his staff at Gandalf. "What are you going to do now, Wizard?"

Gandalf lunged forward and jabbed the Goblin King in the eye with his staff. He howled in pain and Elva snorted in sadistic pleasure. Then the Wizard cut open the massive gut of the Goblin King and he fell to his knees. He looked around a moment, confused, then nodded.

"That'll do it." He said.

Then Gandalf slit open his neck and the Goblin King fell dead. His body weight began cracking the unstable platform and it fell loose from its holdings. One moment the company was standing surrounded by Goblins, and the next their platform was sliding down the cavern walls. They stopped at the floor of the cave and the platform collapsed. Elva wriggled out from the mass of wood and rope and shook herself. She glanced at Bofur to make sure he was alright. He looked up at her from his position under the wood and grinned.

"_That was an adventure._" Elva stated humourlessly.

"Well, that could have been worse." He replied.

Suddenly the Goblin King's dead body crashed on top of them and squished them. Elva stared in shocked and amusement.

"You've got to be joking." Dwalin growled.

And for the first time in over a millenia Elva laughed and sound came forth. The Dwarves stared at her incredulously, while Gandalf looked on in quiet joy. Seconds after she did so she froze, her eyes wide with shock. Elva tilted her head slowly to look at Gandalf, not believing what just happened. He looked at her approvingly and she blinked at him for a moment.

"Go on, try it out." He prompted. "What is the first thing you wish to say after your silence?"

Elva was silent for a moment, hope fluttering in her chest. Was her punishment over? Did the Valar truly give her her voice back? She swallowed thickly wondering what to say. Elva had no idea what she wanted her first words to be. Bofur caught her eyes and gave her an encouraging nod. Right then, Elva knew what to say.

"Quite the pair, the two of us." She smiled softly.

He grinned wider at her and Elva couldn't help but give a grin back. Gandalf cleared his throat and caught Elva's attention.

"Now, my dear." He said. "The Valar are very pleased with your progress and have granted you your voice back. However, they will not restore your title as a Maiar until they have found satisfaction that your lesson shall never be forgotten, and that you know how to use your love."

"I... understand." Elva replied hesitantly.

She struggled to see why the Valar waited, but so far they had been right. She would try to give them her trust on this. But it would be hard, for she wanted her lesson to be over. Elva sighed in resignation and went to help pull the Dwarves from the rubble. Suddenly Kili shouted for Gandalf. Everyone looked up and saw a whole host of Goblins clambering down the walls of the cavern towards the company. And they were angry.

"There's too many." Dwalin said. "We can't fight them."

"Only one thing will save us now." Gandalf nodded. "Daylight."

The company rushed towards a tunnel that would lead to the outside. Elva nudged Ori and Bofur into the tunnel before her, then waited until everyone else filed in. She gave a last glance at the Goblins, growling at them, then ducked into the tunnel herself. Not long later they could see a shaft of daylight coming from the outside. Elva sighed in relief when the light filtered through. The company rushed outside and continued down the hill to safety. Gandalf counted each head, but only made it to thirteen. Their Hobbit was missing.

"Where's Bilbo?" He asked. "Where is our Hobbit?... Where is our Hobbit!"

Several of the Dwarves began to look around, but there was no sign of the smallest member. Suddenly Elva scented something behind them. It was the Hobbit. He had made it out of the caves too! She turned and was about to speak but Thorin spoke up first.

"I'll tell you what happened." He growled in an accusatory tone. "Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it. He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and warm hearth since he stepped out his door. We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone."

The Dwarves looked around silent and sad. They all believed it to be true. Bilbo had abandoned them. Elva rounded on Thorin, a growl emanating from her throat; it was something she was yet to get used to after so long living in silence. She was about to put him in his place when Bilbo stepped forward.

"No, he isn't." Bilbo piped up, causing a collective gasp.

"Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf grinned. "I have never been so glad to see you in all my life."

"Bilbo!" Kili grinned. "We'd given you up."

"How on earth did you get past the Goblins?" Fili asked.

"How indeed?" Dwalin asked.

Bilbo gave a nervous laugh and slipped something into his pocket. Elva saw the glint of something small, golden, and round in his hand as he tucked it away. She pinned her ears and glanced at Gandalf. The Wizard had seen it too. But there was little way of telling whether it was what the ancient pair feared it to be. Gandalf let it go and smiled hesitantly.

"Well what does it matter?" He said. "He's back."

"It matters." Thorin insisted. "I want to know. Why did you come back?"

"Look, I know you doubt me." Bilbo told him. "I-I know you always have. You're right, I think often of Bag-End. I miss my books, and my armchair, and my garden. See, that's where I belong, that's home. That is why I came back; you don't have one... a home It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can."

Thorin glanced at the ground shamefully. He had been wrong about the small Hobbit. Elva sat on her haunches and smiled inwardly. She wasn't the only one who had grown in such a short period of time. Perhaps Master Baggins had grown the most out of all. The other Dwarves stared at Bilbo with respect and admiration. And Gandalf had never looked more proud of those he cared for. Suddenly the forest was filled with the howls of Wargs that came down from the mountain. Everyone looked in the direction they sounded, startled. They were not out of the woods just yet.

"Out of the frying pan." Thorin whispered.

"And into the fire." Gandalf finished. "Run...Run!"

* * *

**Heheh, did you see how I sneakily put in the title chapter there. I have been watching a whole bunch of Hobbit fan videos, some are really good, others not so much. But the good ones are beyond amazing! Go check some out if you have the time. And yay, Elva has her voice back :) the lessons are starting to pay off. One chapter to go! **


	13. Into the Fire

**I can't believe it. We're already at the last chapter! And still nine months to go before The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug comes out. It's so far away! *Sigh* I can do it, I can wait!... maybe. I need a TARDIS... But I would dearly like to thank** Marana**,** sarahsmithysweet**,** eamarszalek0822 , NavyReservist**, **PouringRain-BlazingStorm**,** Sophie Alice Rosalie Potter**,** Littlelots**,** blackestnight10**,** **and** CandyEatingZebra **for your reviews!**** And now, for the last time this FanFic, I own nothing recognizable as Tolkien's works or characters. I only own Elva, Isil, and Elva. Reviews welcomed, enjoy! :)**

Chapter 12: Into the Fire

The company rushed through the forest as the sound of the Wargs grew closer and closer. There would be no way to outrun them, not here. They were built for nearly any terrain. Elva kept behind the company; acting much like a sheep dog as she made sure everyone kept together as they ran. She wracked her brain trying to think of anyway to stop or hinder the Wargs, but nothing sprung to mind. Suddenly Elva was bowled over by a larger male. The Wargs had caught up to them. The wolf woman twisted underneath her attacker and clamped her jaws around its throat. The Warg collapsed dead on the spot. She wriggled out from under the corpse and continued to run behind the others. But finally they ran out of places to run. They had reached the edge of a great cliff.

"Up into the trees!" Gandalf ordered. "Come on all of you!"

One Warg sprinted away from the pack and straight towards Bilbo. Dwalin threw a knife at it and tripped it up and it broke its neck in the tumble. The Dwarves began to scurry up the pine trees. But Bilbo was trying to get his sword from the skull of a Warg he had killed on accident. Elva knew the Warg pack would be on him before he could climb a tree, so she did the only thing she could think of. Rushing past him, the wolf woman faced the oncoming pack. Her head held high and her tail proud. Bofur called her name frantically, but she ignored him without even the twitch of an ear. The Wargs snarled at her maliciously, but Elva stood her ground. She took in a deep breath and raised her head in a mighty howl. The Warg pack froze momentarily, not sure of what to do. Her howl was one of a leader and an alpha, and the alpha was to be obeyed. But she was not the alpha of their pack; the White Warg was. But something about this wolf was unnerving. It was as though she held back the powers of ages of life. After a long moment of hesitation they rushed forward again, snarling and snapping. Elva growled at them and quick-shifted into her human form to climb a tree.

Everyone else was already up in the, relative, safety of the branches. Azog strode forward on his White Warg, and the other Wargs pinned their ears submissively. The wolf woman could feel the malice emanating from the Orc and his Warg. Thorin looked on in horror and unbelief. He had believed the Orc dead until that point. Azog spoke in their black tongue, no one understood what he was saying. But Elva knew he was insulting Thorin and his line. The Pale Orc ordered the attack and the Wargs tackled the trees. They clawed, and bit, and snapped the trunks and branches; trying to shake the Dwarves down or knock the trees over. Finally all the trees began to fall until the company was stuck in the one, solitary tree at the very edge of the cliff. Then an idea struck Gandalf. He grabbed a pinecone and set it ablaze. Then he threw it at the Wargs, sending them scampering back. He lit more and tossed them to the Dwarves, who grabbed unlit ones and set them ablaze as well. They drove the Wargs back with the fire. Just then the tree they were on fell as well. Its roots were firmly implanted in the stone and it held over the sheer drop off the precipice. A few of the Dwarves slipped from their spots and clung to the very end of the branches, dangling over the open air. Dori clung to the branch and Ori slipped from his perch of safety. He just managed to catch Dori's boots and hold on.

"Ori!" Elva shouted in worry. "Don't let go!"

"That hadn't really crossed my mind." Ori called back.

Had the circumstances been different, Elva would have found his quip amusing. She clambered across the tree and as far down as she could go without breaking any branches and falling to her own death. Elva reached for Ori, but even at the farthest she could go there was still too much space between her and the young Dwarf. Elva glanced up looking for any other way she could reach him. Then she noticed Thorin at the other end of the tree. And she knew, with the look in his eye, he was going to attack Azog. Elva mentally cursed as he rushed out to face his old foe. The White Warg leaped at the last moment and laid Thorin flat on his back. Azog wheeled his mount around and hit Thorin square in the chest with his mace. Then the Warg clamped his jaws around the Dwarf prince and lifted him like a prize kill. Thorin would not be finished so easily. He hit the Warg's muzzle with the hilt of his sword and the Warg threw him onto a rock in anger and pain. Thorin was helpless, and no one was in a position to save him in that moment. No one, save Bilbo.

The Hobbit drew his sword, steeled himself for what he was about to do, and charged the Orc that stalked towards Thorin. Bilbo tackled the Orc and stabbed it multiple times in the chest. Then he staggered to his feet and stood protectively in front of Thorin. The other Wargs stalked towards him, prepared to finished the pair of them off. Elva glanced at Ori and Dori, then up to Gandalf. He gave her a look and she knew they would be fine. Help was coming for them. Elva nodded and clambered back up the tree. Several of the Dwarves drew their weapons and rushed for the Wargs. Elva did a quick-shift and bolted after them. She collided with a Warg and raked her claws deep into its side. The Orc on its back swung his sword at her, but she twisted out of the way and crushed its skull in her jaws. Then she tore out the Warg's jugular and whirled around to find another. She saw Azog and his White Warg stalking towards Bilbo, who was sprawled on the ground defenseless. The wolf woman was about to jump to his aid when she heard a welcome sound.

Elva looked to the sky when she heard the telltale screech of great Eagles. Landroval, one of the Lord's of the Eagles, and his army had come. They swooped down and attacked the Wargs, picking them up and dropping them over the cliff or causing trees to fall on them. While others flew to the tree everyone else was and picked them out of the branches. One of the Eagles picked Thorin up in his talons gently and lifted off into the air. Azog howled in fury as his prey was taken away to safety. He kicked his mount and the White Warg ruched for the Eagle. Elva snarled and leaped in front of them, forcing the White Warg to focus on her as a target rather than the Eagle and Thorin. The White Warg clamped down squarely on her shoulder and she yelped in pain. Elva twisted her head and snapped at the Warg's wrist. He snarled and released Elva. They limped back from each other, snarling and growling. Just then a great Eagle swooped down and lifted Elva in its claws gently. The White Warg snarled angrily and snapped his jaws at the Eagle. But he couldn't leap high enough.

The great Eagles soared high over the clouds as they flew the company to safety. Elva looked between each of the Eagles and counted everyone. She gave a sigh of relief when everyone was there. Then she looked towards Thorin. And for the first time since her punishment began, she sent up a prayer to the Valar. She laughed humourlessly as she realized the amount of firsts that were increasingly happening in her life. But still she sent a prayer to Nienna to show her mercy to Thorin. She whined when Fili cried out for his Uncle. The fear and pain in his voice was heartbreaking. The Eagles flew for many hours to bring the Dwarves to their eyrie. The Eagle that carried Thorin set him down gently on the eyrie and took off. Landroval had allowed Gandalf to ride on his back. The Lord of the Eagles alighted upon the end of the eyrie and Gandalf leaped down. The Eagle that carried Elva set her down, and the others followed suit. The wolf woman trotted over to Thorin and Gandalf. The Wizard whispered healing words over him and the Dwarf prince's eyes fluttered open. Elva sighed in relief and padded over to Bofur.

"The halfling?" Thorin whispered.

Gandalf sighed in relief.

"It's alright." The Wizard informed Thorin. "Bilbo is here. Quite safe."

There was a collective sigh of relief when everyone saw Thorin would be alright. The Dwarf prince struggled to his feet, aided by some of the others. He stared at Bilbo incredulously and Elva flicked her ears. Something was off. There was a hostility in Thorin's eyes as he looked at the Hobbit.

"You." He growled. "What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed. Did I not say that you would be a burden, you would not survive in the wild, you had no place amongst us?"

Elva curled her lips back in anger and Thorin. Dwarves were certainly proud and stubborn creatures, but this was too far. Blibo looked at the ground, downcast and solemn. Suddenly, Thorin's gaze soften to thankfulness and respect. He embraced the Hobbit and held tight.

"I have never been so wrong in all my life." Thorin told him.

The Dwarves cheered and Elva felt happiness swell in her chest. Her tail thumped on the rock without her realizing it. Bofur laughed at her and she glanced up at him quizzically. He gave a pointed glance toward her tail and she looked to where he indicated. The wolf woman pinned her ears in irritation at him and tucked her tail under her paws. Bofur chuckled and Elva forced herself to admit it was becoming a little endearing. Thorin held Bilbo at arms length.

"I'm sorry I doubted you." He said sincerely.

"No, I would have doubted me too." Bilbo replied. "I'm not a hero, or a warrior." He glanced up at Gandalf. "Or even a burglar."

Elva glanced up at the sky and watched as the Eagles flew away. She trotted to the edge of the eyrie, lifted her head, and let a long howl. Landroval screeched in reply and circled back. He alighted on the edge of the rock and pressed his beak to the wolf woman's head. She crouched in a respectful bow and licked the Lord of the Eagle's claws in respect. She looked up to the great Eagle and twitched her ears. He fixed her with a piercing, golden eye and waited to see what she wanted. Elva spoke privately to his mind.

"_Tell Aiwendil that I am learning that sometimes, even the little things can bring comfort._" She asked.

"_It will be as you say, Daughter of Stone._" Landroval nodded. "_Farewell wherever you fare, till your eyries receive you at the journey's end._"

"_May the wind under your wings bear you where the sun sails and the moon walks._" Elva bowed again and padded back to Bofur's side.

Landroval pushed off of the eyrie and soared away with his companions. Thorin looked across the land before them and stared in awe and reverence.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo asked.

Everyone looked towards where the Hobbit stared at. In the distance loomed the Lonely Mountain, as strong and proud as ever.

"Erebor." Gandalf declared. "The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great Dwarf kingdoms of Middle Earth."

"Our home." Thorin whispered.

Elva flattened her ears and backed away from the others quietly. She turned and sat facing back the whole way they had come. Such a great distance they had traveled. Their journey was half over. And now the Dwarves were almost home. And then what? If they defeated Smaug and reclaimed Erebor, the Dwarves would have their home restored. And Elva would leave. There was no place she could call home. Fangorn was not it, but no longer could she call Valinor home even were the Valar to restore her. So she would leave and wander. Perhaps she would not allow herself to grow cold again, but there might not be enough room for love in her heart once she were to leave. Perhaps she would make herself a silent guardian of the peoples of Middle Earth such as the Dunedain were. She would have no ties to anyone, no chance to let her heart come to hurt again. Elva heard the stomp of boots behind her and glanced at Bofur, for that's who it was.

"What is it?" He asked softly.

"It is nothing." The wolf woman replied. "You are almost home again. That is cause for rejoicing."

"Aye, that we are." Bofur nodded, giving her a look. "So why do you appear downcast?"

"I... am going to miss you all when I leave." Elva told him haltingly.

"Leave?" The Dwarf questioned. "You can't go. We're halfway there."

"I shall stay until Erebor is reclaimed." Elva stated. "But after that...Erebor is not my home. I have no right to it, even if I wished to stay."

"Do you really think Thorin would send you away?" Bofur asked. "You could have a home there with me... us, if you wanted it."

Elva twitched her ears at his cover up, but let it slide. She glanced up at him and then looked to Thorin. The wolf woman pondered it for a moment. She could have a home again, a home with those that she was coming to care for. Elva looked back at Bofur.

"I would not be... opposed to the idea." She replied.

"Good." Bofur grinned. "It isn't like you had a choice in the matter anyway. You're stuck with me- us."

"Oh how shall I survive?" Elva deadpanned.

Bofur laughed at her. Just then a bird chirped merrily past them.

"A raven!" Oin said. "Birds are returning to the mountain."

"That, my dear Oin, is a Thrush." Gandalf corrected him.

"We'll take it as a sign." Thorin stated. "A good omen."

"You're right." Bilbo agreed. "I do believe the worst is behind us."

And the company took in the wondrous sight of the great figure of Erebor that stood before them. Their journey was coming to a close. Elva sat next to Bofur and looked out across the great expanse that still lay between them and the Lonely Mountain. There were many miles yet to cover before they reached the Dragon's lair. Beorn, Mirkwood, and the men of Dale were still ahead. Elva knew the worst had not yet come to pass. That would happen when it came time to face their great, scaley foe. For even in death, Dragons had several tricks up their sleeves. Only time would tell how their tale would end. The only question was, would it be romance or tragedy?

* * *

**The farewell that Landroval and Elva share is in the book itself. I always liked that farewell, it was just awesome. And here we are at the end. Again, thank you all so much for being amazing readers! You've really made me feel good about my story :) keep being awesome, and have a cybercookie! Until next time! *Gives a sweeping bow***

**Your faithful author, ShadowFire.**


End file.
